When World's Collide Pt1 (Revised)
by RodQuest
Summary: Plunged into darkness, the Kanto Region meets a brand new threat in the form of a reformed Team Rocket. Merciless and brutal they begin to form an army where the strongest trainers are forced to comply. Rod, a new trainer, is forced to leave a Region to begin his journey, but his destiny is rapidly changing in his wake...
1. Chapter 1 - Kanto Turns Crimson

Kanto Turns Crimson

**Note: This is a revised and re-written version of my original When Worlds Collide series and saga. This contains more detail, an improved plot and a very much improved style of writing compared to my previous work. Support is appreciated through reviews and favorites.**

The world could never live at peace with each other. War would break out even with the brightest of minds, and the human need for improvement and desire will destroy all we ever loved within seconds. You would always hear the stories of the great individuals of the past; heroes and heroines who changed the world and wrote their names into the history books. Children and even the elderly generation would tell the tales of the old, however none would ever make sense to a certain portion of the community. Children may grow up wanting to emulate heroes, but what is their true destiny? Do they want to fight for their own supremacy, or just be sat down with nothing but the dreams of another life they cannot have? There was a particular man who had led the life of frustration and failure, and from a boy learned that his heroes would never be him. He instead decided to twist his own destiny, and forge something completely new out of the unexpected. Using all powers of education and the mysterious world they lived in, anything was possible, but you had to fight and sacrifice to get there. His family were left distraught and lost, but he would rise above all once again from the ashes left behind.

Celadon City was cold that one night as the street lamps around its famous Department Store flickered on and off due to poor maintenance. The city had been under curfew for the past month due to the threats and amount of robbery at night despite its daily beauty and romantic water fountains and parks. The night time would lead to wild Pokemon ravaging the bins and destroying houses and infrastructure mercilessly. Local Police had no idea what was causing this to happen, but the thirst of food had driven many families home early, and even some would leave the City for good. There would always be an air of discomfort in the modern day, and despite investigations, nobody knew what would happen. However, something would change sporadically on this particular night as the wild Mightyena and Rattata were nowhere in sight The City took a deep breath collectively before chaos struck; nobody knew that its end was approaching.

Screams and cries broke the silent night as the Celadon City Department Store exploded into a fiery inferno. Enrapturing the surrounding houses and landscapes, the trees caught fire burning to the ground in a riddled mess of black ash. Smoke bellowed from all around as several individuals stood from afar at what they had just caused. Dressed in traditional black robes and thin gear, they all took out a Pokeball each. The red and white ball reflecting the flames ahead of them as they collectively released their powers from within into the air.

Their leader called, his voice rough and jagged due to the oncoming smoke: "Crobat, use Sludge Wave. Spread the fire!"

The Bat Pokemon screeched loudly as the other members called the same demands. Each flapped their four small purple wings as they glowed green releasing a thick wave of Sludge into the oncoming fire. Explosions ensued as they doubled back, following their trainers into the bushland and forests of the south. Celadon City would never be the same again, and the images of dying humans and Pokemon would be written in history as the worst event Kanto had ever seen. As each of the members dashed away from the fire, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection, one still remained staring at the chaos caused. His face could be seen as emotionless, but a slight wry smile was etched into his face. Adrenaline was rushing into his body as he looked around at everything burning, and the destruction caused by such a simple instruction.

He raised both his hands into the air, as if carrying the world, and cried at the top of his lungs: "Where are you now, Red? The world is dying, and yet you have disappeared once again!"

There was no response apart from the crackling and bellowing of smoke ahead as the man chuckled maliciously, returning his Crobat to its Pokeball as he turned around. He touched his earpiece and muttered, wandering into the forest after his men: "Still nothing from Red, he is still hiding."

The response was quick as it buzzed back into audible words: "Understood sir. What are your next orders?"

"Gather the Gym Leaders, force them out. If they want Kanto, they have to obey me. Understood?"

He crouched down behind a tree knowing that his plan was foolproof, and not a single soul in the world could stop him now. He had connections, experience and power beyond many, and soon this Region would bow down to a true leader. A leader that won't make the same mistakes as those pathetic Champions in the past. This was the rewriting of his own destiny, and one he would succeed at last after years of failure and destruction. From nothing to what he was now, a true journey and something that would be etched into history once and for all.

The reply came quickly once again: "Understood, the Gym Leaders will be brought down. Anything else you need, Giovanni?"

Giovanni smiled again to himself: "Nothing for now. Continue."

…

Fire and dark smoke sent a signal of discontent and tragedy to the different sections of the region. The Kanto Government could only look at the floor as their reign of power was soon crumbling in the face of International Tourism and the weight of the Team Rocket organisation. The attack on Celadon was pre-warned, a message had been received over a month ago but the Prime Minister failed to react. He never believed such attacks would happen, and now a cold hand of reality slapped him hard across his face. Ignoring the Press and the Media Companies or individuals gathered outside of his Embassy in Saffron City, he stood up and glanced out of the window at the half wrecked Department Store. Chalked black as Fire Fighters and their Pokemon continued to extinguish it, but what would happen now?

His assistant behind spoke, her long brown hair frizzled due to exhaustion and stress: "Prime Minister, Kanto needs a response. Team Rocket is back, and everybody knows it. We have to react to this."

The Prime Minister shook his head and turned around frowning. The lines on his forehead were deeper than ever before as he reached into his pocket and took out several notes of Pokedollars, and threw them on the cold wood table. He responded quietly as he retreated to the shadows of his office: "I cannot do anything. I am retrieving my money, and leaving Kanto. We cannot defeat Team Rocket."

His assistant slammed her fists on the desk as he jumped in shock, she spluttered: "If you are not going to take command then Kanto will send a team of powerful trainers to stop them. We have defeated Team Rocket before, haven't we?"

The Prime Minister chuckled to himself before reappearing from the shadows and speaking loudly now, his muscles flexed and face frightened: "We have never defeated them. The only chance we had last time was a young miracle trainer known as Red. He defeated them twice! TWICE! You can send what agents you want, but you won't win."

"Where is Red, we can find him? He can help us again!"

"Red has been gone for over a decade, Betty. He has no interest in us, and why should he? I'm here for my wages, I don't care anymore."

Betty shook her head, giving up before turning away and slamming the door shut behind her in anger. Walking down the busy corridors, the lights flickering on and off above her, she knew something had to be done and a certain group of individuals had been found and called. But would they listen? This Government had always been a profit making machine, and was partially why the local Indigo League and various Gyms had closed down. There was no funding, and the Region had collapsed long ago on the International Level. Nobody would want to help them now, and no matter what Gym Leaders were called or past Elite Four Members, this trainer named as Red seemed to be the sole hope. She had never heard of the name before, erased from the records, but why was he not here, and was he really such a strong trainer. She snickered to herself at the thought of a mere trainer defeating a criminal organisation, but what if it was true?

She reached the end of the corridor and paused as her name was called to one side as she turned to the reception desk. A frightened young intern was working as she passed another letter across the desk as other workers and staff brushed their way past desperately to their offices. Betty glanced down and saw the Team Rocket logo at the top left corner as she briefly read the message, her mouth widening in shock. Letting the paper slip to the floor in horror, she turned away and took out a PokeNav from her pocket to immediately ring those who were needed. Team Rocket were close to unstoppable and she began to speak rapidly with panic in her voice as sweat appeared around her neck.

The young Intern had only been there a week before disaster struck at Celadon City, and curiosity took over her body. Reaching over the desk, she grabbed the dropped letter and flipped it over. She gasped in shock as one sentence of writing was there, darkly coloured and bolded intensively, it read:

**TEAM ROCKET WILL ATTACK SAFFRON CITY WITHIN A WEEK**

**YOU CANNOT STOP US**

…

More letters were being flown around the Kanto as Homing Pidgey were used, tortured and bred to serve, as they delivered information throughout. Team Rocket was moving quickly, a transition that would increase speed like a chain reaction. Celadon City one day, Saffron City next and eventually the Elite Four, perched high above at the Indigo Plateau, would succumb to destruction. Giovanni would own Kanto very soon, and the resources and power available to him would allow the world to fold into Team Rocket.

One particular Gym Leader had fought off many attempts from Team Rocket to take him under a new control as he rejected them. Viridian City would fall eventually, but Blue would not let that happen. He had been a Gym Leader for many years now, after his failure as a Champion compounded, his life seemed to completely fall apart. From the birth of his son, and the subsequence depressing passing of his wife, his life had seen both the light and darkness of the world. Team Rocket was the definition of evil, and he had once faced off against them but failed yet again. A life of failure, or one of unparalleled experiences? It was always an interesting debate he had with himself as sleep never came easy with a mind so different and curious. However, the decision had been made, and he knew he had to leave to protect what he had left.

His son, Rod, had recently turned eleven years old, and was the only thing left in life that gave him hope. From bringing him up alone with the Viridian Gym, and letting him witness and learn from the many battles he had against Pokemon Trainers, he knew that this child had talent. He understood battling more than any other young trainer Blue had ever battled at the Gym, and he always knew that he would be a great trainer. However, Rod had been kept back a year from leaving on his journey, and Blue wanted him to use that extra year to learn more, to gain the extra step ahead of the competition and to skip the easy mistakes trainers make. They rush out, and end up giving up within a month due to the journey being too difficult. It takes time to train Pokemon, to gain their trust and to earn a relationship, but Rod was special beyond belief. He gave all Pokemon a chance from the beauty of a Lopunny, to the Sludge Pokemon Grimer, Rod had the ability to gain their trust. Blue knew he was ready to travel, but his mind turned dark knowing that he would have to leave first. Team Rocket wanted him, but they were unaware of his son's upbringing and ability, and things had to stay that way. Blue had to abandon home, and let Rod travel and learn without the tragedy of Team Rocket in his life.

That early Kanto Morning, the smoldering smoke and ashes from Celadon City Department Store in the background, Blue sat at his desk for the last time. He wrote a quick letter to his son before he awakened to resume, what he knew as, a normal life. Every letter pained Blue's heart beyond belief, and memories of raising his son flashed through his mind causing tears to appear around the eyes of someone so strong to the world. He grabbed his six Pokeballs from the drawer below his desk, but then drew a seventh from deeper within knowing it was time.

Blue stood up, leaving the note on the desk with a small Pokeball shaking slightly next to it before taking a PokeNav out of his pocket. He called his desired contact, with uncertainty in his mind, but knowing it had to be done.

He spoke softly: "Professor, I am leaving home. Please come by and given Rod his first Pokemon. He is ready."

The response was abrupt: "Understood, Blue. I'll head out now. I knew this day would come, and you are doing the right thing."

"This is all for Rod. It has always been for him."

Blue hung up the PokeNav before crushing it in his hands to avoid detection as he grabbed a small rucksack below the desk and took out a Pokeball from his pocket. He walked outside, taking a last look at the empty streets of Viridian City as the morning sun began to enlighten and warm the world around him. Sunflora began to call in the distance as local Pokemon sprang into abundance, but even they knew the world was faltering around them.

Blue threw the Pokeball in the air crying: "Fearow! We are leaving! Use Fly!"

The large Beak Pokemon screeched loudly as it glowed white as Blue jumped on its back and disappeared into the clouds high above the world. Tears sprinkled the world below from his eyes knowing that he may never see his son again. He continued by yelling: "Rod! You can do this, be the best person you can be!"

The sun had risen by the time Blue had reached the outskirts of the Kanto Region, and Fearow screeched once again, its cry echoing around the world ahead as they vanished into the distance…


	2. Chapter 2 - Alone

Alone

Something felt very wrong that morning. Rod had woken up from what seemed a night of horror, danger and loneliness, but things seemed to be unchanged. Everything seemed quiet and deceptive, and he kept pinching himself to feel further emotion in his body. His dark brown hair covered his eyes as he flicked it away and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Head spinning and arms mysteriously shaking, Rod coughed and pulled his legs out of bed. Sunlight struck through the cracks of his blinds as he raised a hand to block it away, but something seemed different on this day, and he couldn't put a finger on it. Rod's walls were littered with hanging posters and portraits of various Pokemon and Battles he had watched on television, and he had constantly added to them from magazines or cut outs of newspapers. Battling had been in his family for apparent generations, and his upbringing had been in a Pokemon Gym. However, this morning the normal sounds of a Pokemon Battle or Training was non-existent. Viridian City was silent, and even with the time well past the usual working hours, nothing seemed to move at all.

Curiously, Rod shook his head and stood up before wandering towards the blinds and peeking through at the City. The Gym stood in the central area, easy to access for trainers to battle and earn a badge, and was normally surrounded by market stalls and the general crowd of people heading to work or eating food. Rod glanced at the empty streets as not even any Pokemon seemed to be anywhere near, what had happened from the lively world that had seemed to only exist last night? Stepping away from the blinds, Rod began to call out various names of the Gym Pokemon he would see on a regular basis, but there was no response but the general echo of his own voice. Picking up his white headband from the bedside table, he held his hair back away from his eyes and got dressed quickly looking at the pictures of his family simultaneously.

His father, Blue, had been his only really known relative in terms of growing up. His mother, standing next to him in every picture, always seemed to be a ghost. Somebody that existed, but had been lost so quickly but never forgotten in his life. Rod had never really known her, she had passed away when he was so young, but he dreamt of her so often. Smiling to himself slightly, memories flickering into his mind, Rod placed on a new blue shirt and his usual black track pants and left his room behind into the strange darkness of his house. Shivering from the cool walls and wooden floor, that creaked below him loudly, Rod walked into the main living room utterly confused as to what happened.

He called loudly: "Father? Where are you? What is going on here?"

Voice still hoarse from the long sleep, his eyes trailed around the monotonous room until a small Pokeball appeared in his sight. Staring directly at the strange red and white ball, Rod wandered over and picked it up, feeling the cool metal of the ball. However, it wasn't empty as his hands shivered with the energy stored inside. There was a Pokeball within, and as he glanced down at the desk once again, a small note appeared in view as he picked it up, balancing both of the objects in the palms of his hands.

Rod read the note quickly as he mouth gasped and mind flexed into complete desperation and loneliness. Throwing the note to one side, fear gripped his heart and body as he began to run around the house calling for his Father and his Pokemon but still no response came. Desperation struck his heart and fear gripped every inch of his body as he kicked doors opened and ran through the backyard to no avail. There was nobody here, he was completely alone with tears beginning to fall from his eyes in panic and shock. Eventually, Rod slowed down, returning to the living room and picked up the Pokeball once again. It felt familiar to him, after all the battles he had watched in the Gym and on television, feeling the ball felt natural.

Raising it above his teary face, Rod cried: "Come out, I choose you!"

A white light appeared as the ball flashed open, almost blinding Rod completely, as it materialized into a small four legged silhouette. The light disappeared as the Pokeball closed, falling back into Rod's hand as he fell to his knees to see the Flash Pokemon Shinx appear. The Pokemon had been with the family for over a year now as it saw Rod, cried happily, and leaped into his arms as Rod held it back tightly as tears of hope appeared from his eyes.

Gasping, Rod held Shinx in front of him and spluttered: "H-he's gone, Shinx! Where has he gone? Why are we here alone?"

The Flash Pokemon jumped to one side and looked down upset and confused. Rod placed a hand on its head and gently stroked its hair as sparks of electricity sparked throughout. Before Rod could continue to speak, Shinx's fur began to stick upwards with electricity now becoming visible. A loud knock on the front door became audible, echoing around the whole house as Rod stood up feeling more scared than ever. Shinx growled as Rod cautiously approached the door as it prepared to attack on whatever intruder this may be.

Rod closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Shinx unleashed a powerful Discharge simultaneously as Rod yelled out in pain…

…

"Blue has fled sir."

It was not the news Giovanni had wanted to hear from his closest assistant, but he knew it was expected. The sun had only been up for a few hours, but Giovanni had been working ever since Celadon City fell to his sword, but the plan must continue in full flow. He knew the only trainer who ever opposed, and nearly defeated Red, was Blue. They were rivals once upon a time, but ever since Red went missing, the media and news stopped reporting about it. These were trainers of the past generation, those who fought with passion and unlimited power. Compared to the technical and strategic battles now staged worldwide, pure power and strength is what used to drive trainers to be the very best. Powerful attacks would be used constantly, but the world had changed around them all and Giovanni refused to adapt. He always saw the new style as very weak, and very little evidence of success with a luck-based game of new attacks and abilities.

He raised his hand at his assistant and muttered: "I expected he would leave Kanto, Daniel. Bring in Blaine and Koga."

Daniel nodded and opened the door of the office as two taller individuals entered the room. Blaine, the former leader of the Cinnabar Gym, appeared first leaning on a walking stick, his red tinted glasses shining under the room light. Second was the former Elite Four member Koga, who had disappeared for a few months after the Kanto League shut down completely. Both of these trainers, were as Giovanni called, veterans to the field. They knew Kanto better than anyone else, and they were both under the influence that Team Rocket would lead the Region into a new beginning and light.

They both sat down staring at Giovanni, refusing to smile and awaiting orders as the leader of Team Rocket spoke, leaning back in his wooden chair: "I need you both to find Blue, no matter what it takes. He is the only lasting connection in finding Red."

Blaine smirked as he looked up: "There is no point in searching for Red; he is no longer a threat. He got lucky last time."

Giovanni slammed his fists to the desk angrily before replying: "Red is no amateur, he destroyed this organisation twice in the past. He is the strongest trainer this world has ever seen. We need to know his whereabouts beyond anything to prevent his influence again."

Koga looked up, his purple dyed hair tied behind his head as he spoke softly: "Say if we do find this…Red. Who's to say we can convince him to stay away? Since he is so strong."

"Leave Red to me." Giovanni replied quickly, knowing that he had the resources to take out this trainer. "We have something up our sleeves here to stop him, but you both must find Blue."

Both of the clients nodded simultaneously as they stood up and prepared to leave as their work would begin shortly. Both were here because of the money and the influence they could have on the region. Blaine wanted his Island back to what it was, and Koga wanted the return of his Fuchsia Gym that had been abandoned by his sister over five years ago. Team Rocket had once seemed to be a laughing stock, but there was something much more serious now than ever before. Both of them felt overwhelmed at the organisation and the thought process behind the work, but would Team Rocket really be victorious this time round?

Koga stopped Blaine before they reached the door and swung around, his mind remembering something faint from long ago: "Giovanni. Blue has a son, did you know that?"

The Team Rocket Leader swung back around to face the former Gym Leaders as he smiled maliciously to himself and replied softly: "Is that right? Well track him down, and bring him to me."

Koga nodded and left the room as the door slammed behind them both leaving Giovanni to continue his work. Blue would not be able to resist his own son being captured, and for once Team Rocket seemed to be a step ahead of expectations…

…

Rod fell backwards feeling his skin spark with electricity as the sunlight flooded the landing from the front door. A large silhouetted figure beckoned above him as he crawled backwards where Shinx growled angrily ready to pounce again. It had never properly mastered the Discharge attack, and Rod would normally end up being hit no matter what the expected target was. However, a very familiar figure appeared to the widening of Rod's eyes as he struggled back to his feet and glanced. It was Professor Oak! I famous Pokemon Researcher that his own Father knew personally, and that Rod was able to meet a few times in the past whenever he visited Viridian City.

Professor Oak smiled cheerily and extended a hand towards Rod's, shaking it slowly as Shinx backed off immediately after seeing who it was. Before he could speak, Rod spluttered: "Professor! My Father has left me here! I saw the note! He is gone, but why? What is going on?"

Professor Oak raised a hand stopping Rod from continuing as he closed the door, taking a deep breath and replying: "Your Father, Blue, has departed on a journey, Rod. Something has come up, which is his own business, but he has told me that you are ready."

"Ready?" Rod had no idea what he meant, but something unexpected from the back of his mind shot to the forefront as he shivered in strange excitement. Controlling himself, he felt Shinx jump to sit on his shoulder before continuing. "Do you mean what I am thinking, Professor?"

"Absolutely! It is time for you to become a Pokemon Trainer, I hear you have been waiting."

A smile etched on Rod's face through the tears as he tried to speak, but no audible words could be heard whatsoever as he followed the Professor into the living room. Shinx jumped back down following curiously as Rod sat down across with his hands nervously beside him wondering how they process worked.

Professor Oak continued, revealing a briefcase from underneath his white lab cloak and revealed four Pokeballs from inside. All of them were exactly identical to each other and even Shinx's one that Rod still had in his pocket. "Now Rod, within these three Pokeballs are the Kanto Starter Pokemon and you can choose from: Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. I trust you already know about them, seeing as you are a battle fanatic!"

"I do completely, Professor." Rod had been researching and studying about Pokemon for as long as he could remember, but he had never been able to get close to the Kanto Starters apart from the few that battled at the Gym and those on television. He had learnt over time that all Pokemon are powerful in their own way, and if you train them, you could defeat any opponent or adversary. It was all about taking the time to train, and so Rod had decided that any of the three Starters would be perfect for him. However, one did stand out, and Rod's love of Grass Type Pokemon had brought the Seed Pokemon Bulbasaur close to his heart. "May I please meet Bulbasaur, Professor?"

"Certainly my boy!" Professor Oak grabbed the middle Pokeball and released its contents into the air as it flashed into life revealing a small green four-legged creature that landed with a thud on the table. Rod couldn't help but smile as Shinx jumped towards Bulbasaur and they greeted each other happily. He bent down to Bulbasaur's level as he smiled and chuckled as the Seed Pokemon jumped up and down on the spot. Rod felt a connection instantly and the Professor seemed to notice commenting: "This one seems to like you, Rod. It senses your true passion for Pokemon, and that is a great thing!"

Rod placed a hand on Bulbasaur's head as it squirmed happily below: "What a great Pokemon. I'll take Bulbasaur, Professor. I am still very confused about my Father though, he said nothing about what was happening in the note itself!"

Professor Oak returned the other Pokeballs into his briefcase and looked up with a slight frown replying: "I trust you haven't seen the news today, have you Rod?"

Shaking his head, Professor Oak passed across a small clipping of the local paper and Rod leaned forwards with his two Pokemon to see the utter horror appear to his eyes. Images of burning Pokemon and people were seen in front of the Celadon City Department Store, completely blazed in a sinister fire. Rod looked up, shaking his head in disbelief, as he leaned backwards. Bulbasaur and Shinx looked up at him as he spluttered a response: "W-who would do such a thing? Is that why Viridian City is so empty this morning?"

Professor Oak nodded and continued: "It is the work of Team Rocket, Rod. A Criminal Organisation based here in Kanto, and they have returned over five years since their last abandonment. They are looking stronger than ever, and I have every right to believe that your Father wanted you to become a trainer so you can survive with them."

"Isn't there any police? Why can't we stop them now?"

"There are…complications, Rod. But you shouldn't worry, and instead I want to recommend where you can begin as a trainer."

Rod still couldn't believe what was happening, and the morning had been completely life changing in so many ways. From a disappearing Father to the beginning of a Pokemon Journey as an official Trainer, he couldn't smile but yet felt excited. Looking down at Shinx and Bulbasaur, he felt a connection and importantly he did not feel so alone anymore. Rod glanced up at the Professor again and responded: "Well…I have to leave Kanto if this Team Rocket is around."

"How about you head to the Hoenn Region? Vermillion City has plenty of ships leaving, and you can cut through Mount Moon to get there fast!"

Rod had heard of the Hoenn Region in the past, and it was placed far away from the Kanto Region and known for its Mount Chimney Volcano and variety of landscapes including a large body of sea and even a desert. Excitement welled up within him as he nodded agreeing: "Hoenn sounds great. I have always wanted to compete at the Pokemon League, Professor, and I will take the Gym Badge Challenge to get there!"

Professor Oak smiled back and passed over a variety of Pokeballs along with a small red box that Rod recognized instantly to be a Pokedex. A hi-tech portable Encyclopedia which would read the data on any new Pokemon he found, and also allow him to learn about the different species around the world as well. Rod had wanted to catch and raise his own team, and now the dream was coming a true reality around him.

Professor Oak continued steadily as he packed up his briefcase completely: "You will do a great job, Rod. Please keep in contact, and let me know what happens. Team Rocket are dangerous people, so I recommend getting to Hoenn fast, and let the authorities deal with them here."

Rod stood up nodding, and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and took a deep breath feeling more empowered than ever before. He had his first two Pokemon now, and the beginning of a journey. Despite his father leaving take care of whatever business, it was time to be independent and being a Pokemon Trainer was a real dream come true. Professor Oak stood up seconds later and shook Rod's hand again and continue to speak: "You'll do great, Rod. And you can always send me your Pokemon if you want me to take a look at anything at all!"

Adjusting his headband, Rod replied with a confident smile as both of his Pokemon jumped on his shoulders hanging off them: "I'll be in touch, Professor. Thank you for everything, and I have every intention of going all the way, even with my Father there or not."

As Rod let his Professor out, he spent the next couple of hours packing a small bag with various change of clothes and left over Pokemon Food found in the kitchen. His mind remained in two places, one of utter loneliness and confusion, and the other bursting with excitement and joy of a dream coming true. Bulbasaur and Shinx seemed to both notice his enthusiasm, and helped clothes into the bag and various other items including a telescopic fishing rod. Lastly, Rod grabbed the note his Father had left for him and took one last read:

**I have to leave. Take the Pokeball and leave too.**

**Be The Best You Can Be**

**-Blue**

Shaking his head, Rod crumpled the note in his hands and threw it into the bag feeling anger appear under his heated skin. One day he would find out why this was all happening, but he had to reach Vermillion City to get to Hoenn, and then his adventure would truly begin…


	3. Chapter 3 - An Early Lesson

An Early Lesson

Sparks, explosions and chaos were heard behind the small Bird Pokemon as it dashed away in shock and horror. Branches turned ash-black and crumbled to the ground as it desperately avoided taking damage. Turning in and out of sight with the shadows and cover disappearing rapidly all around, the Starling Pokemon screeched loudly for help but none came at all. Starly avoided the electrical attack once again as footsteps were heard behind it, thundering all around, as the cry of the human came more and more audible. Tiredness began to fill its entire body, the small grey wings failing to keep up with the heat of the moment. Dashing into a thicker part of shrubbery around, the footsteps came to a stop with Starly finally landing and breathing deeply, hoping to avoid detection completely.

Rod wiped sweat away from his brow as he looked down panting slightly with Shinx looking around, still sparking with electricity, for any movement of their target. They had spent the last ten minutes chasing Starly down after Rod encountered it towards the northern regions of Viridian City. He had left home not long ago, and with several Pokeballs at hand, he was eager to make his first capture like he had witnessed on television shows growing up. Even his own Father had demonstrated the perfect way to capture a Pokemon, and now it was his turn to finally make a move. The steps to capturing one were simple, just throw a Pokeball and encapsulate the Pokemon, however strategy had to come into play, and Rod learned fast that this Starly was skilled at flying despite its smaller size. It could fit into miniature gaps that his Flash Pokemon, Shinx, could not reach with its electrical moves. Gazing around into the green surroundings, the Viridian Clocktower ticking high above him in the distance, as random Pidgey cried to each other in the trees around.

Rod looked up as Shinx sniffed the ground for a scent before an idea came to his mind. This was a grass terrain, a battlefield made for Pokemon used to the habitat, and Shinx would feel a bit out of depth here. Taking out a second Pokeball from his pocket, he threw it high into the air as it flashed into life, materializing into his newly attained Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokemon landed with a small bump as it stretched out, small Vines appearing under its bulb, as it smiled and walked slowly towards its trainer who bent down and patted its head.

Rod called: "Bulbasaur, we're trying to chase down a Starly, do you think you can try and find it?"

The Seed Pokemon nodded and immediately dived into the bushes, pushing the green leaves away with its Vines, and skillfully avoiding random nests of Weedle and Caterpie. This Starly was very different, and not only rare to the Kanto Region, it was able to fly at extremely fast speeds. Rod had seen a few Flying Types during his time at the Gym, but he hadn't seen one fly this fast before at its primary evolutionary level. Rod's eyes followed Bulbasaur's movements in the nearby darkened bushes, as he decided to follow quietly with Shinx keeping a close watch. Everything seemed to freeze in time as silence appeared for a split second, and as soon as Rod blinked he heard something screech from behind as he toppled forward.

Rolling onto his front, Shinx cried as Starly reappeared from behind them all looking more furious than ever. Rod smiled as Bulbasaur appeared behind the Starling Bird Pokemon, using Tackle, forcing it out of its hiding spot as Shinx prepared to battle once again. They all were pushed backwards, slamming into the trunk of a tall tree as Starly unleashed a trademark Whirlwind attack towards them. Rod's eyes began to water from the wind as he clung to the ground, forcing himself to balance in the conditions.

Rod pointed upwards, his other hand blocking the wind, and cried: "Shinx! Use Thunder Wave!"

The Flash Pokemon sparked with blue electricity, before releasing it into the surroundings. Other Pokemon jumped away in fright as the Whirlwind attack was stopped in its tracks, and Starly fell from the air unable to move due to paralysis. Bulbasaur watched on as Shinx belted the disabled Starling Pokemon with a powerful Tackle attack as it rolled on the ground struggling to move. Rod saw his opportunity, taking a blank Pokeball out of his pocket, and throwing it towards the Flying Type. Starly looked up, screeched loudly with a hint of desperation, before flashing red and disappearing inside the Pokeball. Rod walked towards it with his two other Pokemon as the ball shivered dramatically on the spot. However, it steadily grew more steady before a complete halt appeared, the white dot finally remaining its original colour as it flashed brightly and held still.

Picking up the Pokeball, Rod felt the energy inside and knew he was finally successful in catching it. Excitement welled up inside his body as he raised the Pokeball high above, catching the sunlight between the trees and called: "We did it! We caught a Starly!"

Bulbasaur and Shinx cried happily as they toppled on top of him, as Rod laughed before getting back onto his knees and taking a deep breath. He had never thought that one day he would be on his journey, catching Pokemon and being responsible for them. Shinx and Bulbasaur already looked stronger than when he had first left home a few hours ago that morning. The Viridian Clock Tower chimed for mid-day as Rod stood up, glancing at the nearby path towards the famous Viridian Forest and began to walk towards it still holding the Pokeball in one hand as his other Pokemon followed, talking to each other. There seemed to be nobody else in sight as he placed his backpack against one of the tall green trees, feeling the Summer Kanto sun on his skin before glancing up at the slightly blurred blue sky. He had seen the result of the Celadon City Department Store collapse in the newspaper, and after leaving home, smoke was still rising in the distance. Kanto was generally a small Region, and Celadon was not far away, but why was Team Rocket doing this? He needed answers, and had no idea where to get them from, but leaving the Region would be the smartest plan for now.

Rod took out a small packet of Pokemon Food from his bag and laid it down on the dirt path as Bulbasaur and Shinx began to eat up noisily. Rod released his newly caught Starly as it screeched before landing on the ground, still slightly bruised from the battle, as it looked around curiously.

Rod exclaimed: "Starly! I'm really sorry for chasing you down before, but you are so strong! Do you want to come on my journey with me and my Pokemon?"

He smiled, gently stroking one of its soft grey wings as the Starling Pokemon looked at the cheery Bulbasaur and Shinx to one side. Moments later it cried happily, nodding and landing onto Rod's shoulder as he laughed, feeling its wings tickle the side of his neck. Rod gave it some more Pokemon Food before checking his supplies, and knowing he would have to re-stock once they reached Pewter City over the next couple of days. Viridian Forest would be the next challenge for them to go through, and he wanted to catch more and more Pokemon. Maybe he would even be in a proper battle soon, and truly testing himself against some of the local and even best trainers!

Excitement was still running through his body as footsteps were heard from behind. Rod turned around, away from his bag and Pokemon as another boy appeared in his view. Slightly older, wearing a bright blue cap containing a Pokemon League symbol, and matching outfit, Rod recognized him instantly as a trainer. Rod had seen many of these go in and out of the Gym, either successful or not as challengers, and this looked to be another one that wasn't local. Standing up, feeling more confident than ever before, Rod raised his hand in greeting and wandered across as his three Pokemon looked away from the last scraps of food curiously.

Rod called, adjusting his headband: "Hey there! Are you a trainer?"

The boy looked up, placing a map back into his back pocket as he tucked his hat downwards over his eyes and replied smirking: "I am indeed. The name is Damon, and who may you be?"

"The name is Rod!" He responded quickly, sticking a thumb at his chest. "I challenge you to a battle! I've just left home, and am itching to start improving!"

To his surprise, the boy named Damon laughed loudly, his voice echoing around the trees as several Pokemon turned away in shock. He replied, looking up and revealing bright green eyes: "So you're a rookie? I'm sorry, but I don't think this battle will go well for you!"

Rod shook his head, refusing to back down from the challenge and replied: "Let me show you what I can do! Come on!"

"Well…if you say so! Just a one on one then, but I am not going easy!"

"Give me your best shot! I am choosing Bulbasaur for this one!"

Rod's Seed Pokemon growled, readying for battle, as it jumped in front onto the dirt path. Damon looked at it carefully before grabbing a strange looking Pokeball from his pocket. Rod looked at it, completely unaware of what it was, as it was coloured blue instead of the usual red. Damon noticed his surprise, and chuckled again before releasing the ball high into the air as it sparkled and burst into life. Materializing into something much larger than Rod expected as it flashed again to reveal a shell based Pokemon with large cannons jutting out of its back. It stood on hind legs with small arms and claws just above the centre of its body, a Blastoise! Rod had only seen these in pictures, and even had several of them stuck around his room. The final evolution of the Kanto Starter Squirtle, and obviously a well raised and powerful Pokemon.

Bulbasaur looked scared as it backed away glancing at its trainer, but Rod called: "Keep ready Bulbasaur, we can do this!"

Damon laughed: "You stand no chance, kid! But go ahead, make the first move!"

Rod gripped down hard, his mind racing into a near panic as he cried: "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

The Seed Pokemon growled as it galloped quickly along the ground, moving through the path with great speed, before colliding head on with Blastoise. The Turtle Pokemon didn't even budge, to their horror, as Bulbasaur was shunned downwards feeling the pain of hitting the hard outer shell. Damon shook his head before responding quickly: "Blastoise, use Water Gun!"

The powerful cannons sprang into life as Rod called for Bulbasaur to retreat backwards, but it worked to no avail, as the powerful jet of water hit accurately. The Seed Pokemon was thrown to one side, rolling over twice as Rod stood there completely speechless and feeling overpowered. This Damon seemed to be a very experienced trainer, and Rod's confident mood had shifted down a few gears rapidly with Bulbasaur already seeming to reach the end of its strength.

Rod called, bending down to his shaking Pokemon: "Can you continue, Bulbasaur? We can do this, I know we can!"

Damon laughed loudly again as Blastoise followed: "Look kid, you can hope all you want, but your Pokemon is still very young. Have confidence, but you need to train up! Use Water Pulse, finish this!"

"This is not over yet!" Rod called back with Bulbasaur feeling instantly inspired by its trainers' word. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip on the ground below you!"

Rod knew it was a strange command, and had no idea where he got it from, but to his luck the strategy worked. Bulbasaur shot out two small Vines and smacked the ground hard, leaving a large dent in the dirt path, as the oncoming Water Pulse flooded below. Rod jumped backwards to avoid getting wet as his Seed Pokemon was released into the air above, using the force of the Vine Whip to propel itself to safety. Damon looked taken aback at the unexpected move as Rod sensed it was time to strike once again. Bulbasaur began to descend, looking very uneasy at being so high up, and Rod commanded another Tackle attack. Falling from above would create more momentum and weight, but Bulbasaur's accuracy seemed way off.

Blastoise took a cheeky step to one side as the small Seed Pokemon missed the Tackle completely and landed into the ground. Rod called out in horror as his first battle ended in an abrupt, and near comical defeat with Bulbasaur falling to one side breathing heavily from the damage taken. Running across he bent down, lifting up into his arms and thanking it for the amazing effort in battle against a trainer so powerful.

Damon spoke first, walking across with a slight smirk: "You have a good heart, Rod. You could go far, especially if you have the imagination like that within your battle. Keep it up, okay?"

Rod nodded, shaking Damon's hand before replying confidently: "Thank you for the battle, and I will for sure train my Pokemon hard! I hope to compete at the Pokemon Gyms soon!"

"Well you give it your best shot! We will meet again one day."

Damon nodded, returning his Blastoise to its strangely coloured Pokeball before walking past Rod's other Pokemon up the path before disappearing at the bend. Placing Bulbasaur back to the ground, Rod pulled out one of the few Oran Berries he had from his bag and passed it across.

He exclaimed to his other Pokemon: "I want us to get stronger together, and there is a lot for us to learn. Shall we start training as soon as possible?"

They all cried happily in response as Rod chuckled cleaning up the final scraps of Pokemon food before returning his team back to their Pokeballs with Viridian Forest set in his mind. He knew that it would be a late night, and with no Pokemon Centre until midway through the forest, it could be a first night sleeping outside without a comfortable bed. Rod didn't even have a sleeping back on him, but the sense of adventure returned to his body after a very thrilling morning that had just passed. The sun still shone down high from above as the few dwellings of smoke continued in the distance through the cracks of the overhanging branches and trees. Adjusting his backpack, he began to walk as the sounds of the Viridian City disappeared steadily behind. The audio of cars, buses and the busy marketplaces were replaced with the cool and relaxing sounds of the leaves and Pokemon living nearby. Viridian Forest would take over a day to get through on foot, but Rod wanted to catch more Pokemon as quickly as possible. His own Father had so many, and to emulate as many caught would be an incredible feat.

Reaching the end of the path, the forest lurking in front, Rod adjusted his headband and tightened his backpack. Taking a deep breath, Rod dashed into the darkness of Viridian Forest with adrenaline filling his body. Adventure was around the corner, and despite his loss to Damon, he knew that he would get stronger from here on…


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting a Leader

Meeting a Leader

Viridian Forest had told many stories about the Kanto Region for several decades now, and still remained the most natural landmark through conservation and maintenance. Pokemon Rangers, Environmentalists and even some Pokemon Researchers had gained success over their constant studies of the mysteries of why the forest was there and the rare Pokemon that were within. Pokemon Trainers made it a rite of passage to engage the area, and the adventure and thrills within would always be something spoken about for many years to come. However, recent years had led to decline and the tourism industry in Kanto had caused erosion and the removal of some trees for further infrastructure and development. This led to protests, but did lead to the erection of a single Pokemon Centre to aid trainers and their partners alike. On this particular summery day, Rod would finally reach the Centre completely exhausted from his day of walking and travel so far.

Taking his sweaty headband off his damp hair, and placing it on the wooden table, Rod leaned back taking a sip of well-earned cool water. Viridian Forest was truly massive, and he had gotten lost several times but with Pewter City only another half-days walk away, there was plenty of confidence within him to continue. He had arrived only a couple hours ago and gave Nurse Joy and her partner Chansey his Pokemon for their first ever checkups. Being a trainer allowed him to access many more of the Centre's rooms and benefits including access to the compulsory battlefield behind, where he could refine the skills of his Pokemon further. Already he could hear the crackling attacks and calls of trainers battling out, and he was itching to continue gaining experience. Ever since his loss to Damon, Rod had challenged a couple other trainers also traversing the Viridian Forest and had managed to stay undefeated, although most of his efforts ended in heavy draws. However, he had learnt a lot about his Pokemon team so far and his Shinx was by far the most experienced and diverse. Being trained by his Father, a Gym Leader, it was able to dodge and maneuver attacks much better than Bulbasaur who was more defensive and slow. Each of his partners were still learning, and even himself was trying to take in every battle style in home to reciprocate them when it mattered: in Gym Battles.

Finishing his cup of water, Rod picked up his bag and wandered through the small crowd of trainers and visiting individuals before entering the main lobby area. Due to the sun dipping towards the west in the late afternoon, most people still remained outside, and the cool air-conditioning sent ripples to dry the sweat on his arms and legs. Rod approached the main administration desk again as Chansey turned around and instantly smiled calling out for Nurse Joy as its large Egg, in pouch, wobbled slightly.

A door to the right side flickered open as Nurse Joy appeared with her usual smiling face, her red hair perfectly tied up and white apron clean. She passed Rod his three Pokeballs exclaiming: "They are in tip-top shape! You must know what you're doing as a trainer!"

Rod chuckled, blushing slightly, as he took the three Pokeballs and placed them away: "I've been feeding them a lot of Berries, natural things. Hopefully that helps their growth further!"

"Absolutely! Keep up the good work!"

Rod smiled again and walked out the door behind the desk to the open backyard of the Centre as an intense Pokemon Battle flashed into view. Trainers were surrounding the battlefield, holding various Pokeballs in their hands, as they cheered and called chants and advice. Rod wriggled his way through to see a trainer similar to his age, spiky brown hair and hiking clothes, command a strong looking Geodude. The Rock Pokemon roared loudly, sending the ground into a mere shake, as it charged down an oncoming Pidgey with ease. The type advantage seemed to dominate the battle as the opposition trainer struggled to land any significant hits. The crowd looked away, unimpressed, as the young female trainer desperately cried for Gust and Tackle attacks to no avail. Rod already tasted victory, and several others sensed the same, as Geodude flashed white with a Rock Throw attack forming around Pidgey. The Bird Pokemon screeched, with finality, as it collapsed from the smoke and sand above as the crowd clapped sympathetically. Both trainers shook hand as Rod felt excitement enter his body, and before he knew, it he had pushed past the first row of trainers, onto the battle field.

Rod called, pointing at the victorious trainer: "Battle me next! I challenge you!"

Heads were instantly turned, as some 'oohs' were called to Rod's confident smirk. He knew he could defeat this trainer, and if he had more Pokemon like Geodude, then strategies were already ticking his mind. The trainer turned around with a smile and replied: "Sure. One on one, bring it on."

Rod walked past him, into the same spot the losing trainer was only seconds before as the crowd seemed to get larger. Both trainers took a Pokeball out of their pockets and prepared to begin battle.

…

Blaine had reached Pewter City after another hefty meeting with Team Rocket boss Giovanni. He and Koga had split up under command to search the whole of Kanto not only for Gym Leaders, but for the elusive Red and his known rival Blue. After the final solution to seek Blue's only child, and hold him hostage to pull out the strongest trainers, things had begun to get more interesting. In his younger years, Blaine would have never seen himself to be hunting down trainers using the skills he had spent years refining, but now Kanto was falling apart. The Government had caused his own Gym and home town to burn to nothing, Cinnabar Island was underwater, and his newly set up Gym in the Seafoam Islands were non-existent as no trainers ever visited. Team Rocket was the only release from it, and the one organisation, despite their history, who seemed to truly want to reach their goals. Blaine now was getting older, and this last bit of adventure sent a rare jolt of adrenaline through him.

Pewter City was one of the oldest cities in Kanto, but now one of the most technologically advanced. A Museum that had become world famous due to its discovery of Pokemon Fossils, and the reviving of rare Pokemon of the ancient times. Trainers, if they had the money, could gain the ability to train and battle with such Pokemon and that price had continued to rise annually to the point to where it became near impossible. The rest of the city was bound with endless concrete jungle and the well-known Pokemon Gym was home of the leader Forrest. His brother, Brock, had left home many years ago and now was apparently still travelling in a land very far away. But Blaine had no interest in past stories, historical discoveries and lore. His attention was fully on getting Forrest on the side of Team Rocket, and with Viridian City the next step after, the young child of Blue would be forced out.

The afternoon sun beat down above him as Blaine adjusted his black tinted glasses and stood up from the park bench with children and trainers talking and playing nearby. Their parents watched on with smiles that would soon be frowns and emotions of horror would hit. Pewter City was to be brought to their knees, and Blaine would be the man to instigate it right now. Nobody knew who he was anymore, and as he stuck his wooden cane to the ground and standing up, Blaine took a Pokeball out of his pocket. He felt the heat of the Pokemon within as it encapsulated his hand feeling the emotions of power and rage within it. The days of giving trainers a badge for their battling skills were gone, and the rise of reality and a true test of survival was to come. Kanto would fall, and his name would be back in the limelight where it was truly deserved.

He growled: "This world has turned to hell, but the heat isn't at its full course yet. Why don't we give this place something really to scream about?"

Licking his lips, tasting a slight bit of blood, Blaine chucked the Pokeball high into the air as it flashed into life. From within, an inferno of fire seemed to appear as a large Pokemon appeared from within, landing on the grass heating the area up naturally. The Blast Pokemon, Magmortar, as it roared loudly, its arm cannons releasing sparks of fire that ignited the grass immediately. Its power could be felt and Blaine began to chuckle maliciously, his voice beginning to echo around. Parents turned their heads as horror struck them, grabbing their children they screamed running from the fire as the world turned red.

Blaine roared, his white hat falling to the ground where it caught fire: "Magmortar, let's begin havoc! Use Blast Burn, ignite the world! Destroy everything!"

The Blast Pokemon flashed red, its body beginning to smoke as it fired random purges of fire into the surrounding park and random parts of the city as smoke began to erupt. Within seconds the sirens of Police Cars and Fire Engines were heard, their lights igniting the darkest of alleyways. Screaming wrecked the air along with the dying sunlight as smoke took over, causing clouds and ash to fall all around. Blaine smiled, the remains of fire missing him by millimetres as he wandered forward taking another Pokeball from his pocket and throwing it into the air.

"Talonflame! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Blaine roared once more, his Scorching Bird Pokemon bursting into flames above him. "Set this city alight!"

Talonflame took off above the city firing blue balls of fire as they hit the concrete as cars caught fire and the resultant explosions causing windows to shatter and fall. This was the destruction he had wanted to see, and now the true power of Team Rocket could be seen properly. Blaine heard footsteps suddenly behind as he wheeled around, and was forced to take a step to one aside a jet of cool Water missed him by seconds. Magmortar was hit head on as it doubled back, shaking its head with the water evaporating instantly off its body. Looking up, Blaine smirked as a team of Fire Fighters appeared in front of him with furious looks in their faces. A team of Wartortle stood in front ready to fire another bout of attacks.

The leader cried: "I don't know who you are, but this is out of order! Squad, prepare Hydro Pump!"

Blaine retorted, furious: "Don't know who I am? Well you will now! Magmortar, Overheat now!"

The five Wartortle flashed blue as they unleashed a well correlated Hydro Pump attack as Blaine looked on smiling. Magmortar replied, using both cannons to respond as the attacks collided together with steam appearing. A bead of sweat carried down Blaine's neck as his roared his Pokemon onwards as more power appeared heating the world around them up. The Leader of the Fire Fighters looked terrified as they were completely overpowered, the Overheat making clear contact and sending them flying.

Blaine took a step forward, smacking his cane to the ground as he spoke: "Never cross my path again. Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

The Leader looked up, feeling the oncoming heat and blacked out. Fire was the last thing he would ever see…

…

The battle was heating up in Viridian Forest as Rod commanded: "Bulbasaur, use Tackle once more!"

The crowd groaned as his choice of move as the Seed Pokemon slammed head on against the oncoming Geodude as minimal damage occurred. He knew just as well that a Normal type move would have little effect, but Bulbasaur had a very limited set of moves despite its type advantage. His opponents was extremely skilled, and the amount of speed his heavy Rock Pokemon had surpassed anything Rod could have expected and the power of its moves were mindblowing. Bulbasaur was charged backwards once again by another Mega Punch as the crowd began to laugh at Rod's refusal to use Grass Type moves so far, but he had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

His opponent pointed, a slight twinkle in his eyes, as he cried: "Geodude, let's finish this fast! Mega Punch once more!"

Rod expected another physical attack as he responded: "Don't give up, Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip on the ground!"

The Seed Pokemon roared loudly as it's small vines appeared from under its bulb, smacking the ground hard as it elevated into the air. Rod had used this move against Damon the previous day, and it had worked once again as Geodude completely missed. Its trainer gasped in surprise as the crowd of trainers were instantly silenced from their laughter, their eyes in awe at the technique. Bulbasaur was now high above the battlefield, ready to strike again and Rod called for another Tackle Attack with hope that it could keep balance this time. Bulbasaur looked determined as it picked up speed due to the altitude and landed a powerful head on Tackle with Geodude screeching in pain as it hit the ground hard. Bulbasaur roared loudly as it bounced off and landed, unscratched from the move, as the dust cleared with suspense ensuing.

Rod first saw his opponent, now bleary eyed and shocked at how the battle had changed from something so one sided, to the unexpected. Claps began to echo from around the area as Geodude appeared, shaking from the damage taken, as it fell to one side breathing heavily as cracks off its rocky body fell to one side. Bulbasaur growled, ready to attack once again but Rod raised his hand calling the battle to a halt knowing both Pokemon were exhausted and Geodude unable to battle on successfully. Euphoria erupted within him as the crowd clapped, as whispers took over wondering how he had come up with that strategy. Rod ran forwards, and bent down to Bulbasaur as he smiled congratulating it on the victory and also how it learned to keep balance falling from high above.

Rod returned his Seed Pokemon as his opponent walked over, the crowd now dissolving back into the Pokemon Centre as the evening coolness hit Viridian Forest. Shaking hands he spoke with a smile: "You had tremendous technique there, I didn't expect it! Have you been a trainer for long?"

Rod shook his head looking down, slightly embarrassed: "I only left Viridian City a couple of days ago, you are really good as well though! I never knew Geodude could move so quickly!"

"Couple of days? You have a big future! I've had Geodude for a long time, and never have I seen a Bulbasaur battle like that! The name's Forrest by the way!"

"I'm Rod, thanks for the compliments! So where are you off to now?"

Scratching his head, Forrest turned around looking into the distance of the trees as he muttered: "Probably head back to Pewter City, and see from there. I was actually thinking of traveling abroad!"

Rod smiled exclaiming: "I'm heading there for a Gym Battle! Do you know who the Gym Leader is? Is he strong?"

Rod had been trying to find information on Gym Leaders ever since he reached the Pokemon Centre, but they were so hard to research and discover about. All he knew was that the Gym had a history of being Rock Type orientated, but had changed a few times to more variety. The battles got harder, and that had excited him more with the idea of challenging different Pokemon.

Forrest turned around, chuckling slightly: "Oh I hear he is an interesting one! I reckon you would put up a good challenge, if you have tricks like that up your sleeve!"

They both laughed before the scent of smoke caused them to cough, their noses blocked up. Out of nowhere, black smog seemed to fill the area from the trees as they both sank to the ground coughing loudly into the area. The fire alarm of the Pokemon Centre burst into life as Rod desperately picked up a Pokeball from his pocket and chucked it into the air completely taken by surprise.

He cried, his eyes burning in the rising heat as Starly appeared: "Starly! Whirlwind!"

The Starling Bird Pokemon screeched loudly unleashing a powerful drive of wind as the smoke disappeared instantly into the sky and atmosphere. Forrest looked up and called, his voice in horror: "T-that's fire!"

Rod looked ahead where he was pointing and instantly saw bellowing black smoke appearing in the distance past the trees in the forest. He replied as Starly used Whirlwind once more to push the smoke away: "Isn't Pewter City up that way?"

"Something's wrong! I have to get back there!" Forrest took off into the trees as the fire alarm bells got louder. Rod nodded and followed after, jumping the rocky fence around the battlefield into the green shrubbery as Starly followed from above dodging the ash coated branches. Something terrible was happening, and as the smell of smoke got more and more intense, Rod heard the sudden distant screams of not only people, but Pokemon as well…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Art of War

The Art of War

The forest floor seemed to explode at every step Rod took as he clambered clumsily through. With the afternoon sun disappearing into the mixture of dark smoke and ash, the world became harder to navigate and his arms were cut up from trees and branches. Starly was still flying above firing random Whirlwinds to ease breathing down below at ground level, but Rod could tell it was getting more tired at every move made. Trees and bushes seemed to merge into one dark shadow before the brightness of red and orange rocked his eyes with heat. Forrest ahead moved quickly, with much more panic and experience with Rod desperately trying to follow with curiosity and fear striking his body. To see a fire from the middle of Viridian Forest, and the amount of smoke that was created, Pewter City would to have been within an inferno. But what had caused this, and why was there nothing being done? The heat kept rising and the brightness of the burning city increased sporadically as the trees began to part.

Rod burst out of the edge of Viridian City as the greyed buildings of Pewter City appeared, a city he had visited when he was very young on a school trip, but now things had changed for the clear worst. His jaw dropped in shock as he fell backwards, the world completely in flames as people were screaming trying to avoid the inevitable. From the alight buildings, the broken windows and the explosions appearing in the background, it was as if war had broken out and they were in the thick of it. Forrest, who had stopped further up, took a Pokeball out of his pocket and released it high into the air as Starly landed on Rod's shoulder breathing heavily. The Pokeball exploded into life before dropping back down as Geodude appeared once again, the Rock Pokemon screeching in anger before releasing a powerful Sandstorm attack at the oncoming flames, dousing them immediately.

Forrest turned around, his face red with sweat and fury and cried: "Rod! You have to get to the Pokemon Centre!"

Rod yelled back, returning Starly safely to its Pokeball: "I'll find it now! Where are these flames coming from?"

"I think from the park!"

Forrest pointed towards the centre of the city as Rod squinted through the burning ash and smoke. He could make out a single large Pokemon, silhouetted in the dust, as fire poured out of what seemed its arms. It looked beyond powerful, but who was its trainer and why was Pewter City being destroyed out of everything else? His mind flashed back to the news he read about Celedon City Department Store, and the scenes here seemed exact. Never would he know that that situation would soon be his own, but Pokemon and people were in danger and he had to lend a hand. Gripping his fists, he nodded towards Forrest and dashed off down the main street avoiding the bursting fire wishing he had caught a Water Type to aid with the situation. Nobody else seemed to be moving on the streets but yet screaming came from all directions, and worst of all, the Pokemon Centre was nowhere in sight.

He picked up his pace, wiping sweat off his head, before jumping over a fallen lamppost as an explosion sent him flying forwards. Landing on his side, Rod rolled over in pain, the heated ground burning his skin instantly as he jumped back on his two feet attempting to balance. A large screech could be heard from above as he glanced upwards into the circulating dark clouds. Two blue fireballs appeared from out of nowhere, moving frighteningly quickly towards him as he dived aside, taking a Pokeball out of his pocket.

Throwing it in front of him, Rod yelled: "Shinx! Use Thunder Wave!"

Aiming his hand towards the sky, his Shinx appeared and sparked furiously before unleashing a trademark Thunder Wave in all directions before making direct contact with something large. The screech was louder this time as Rod took a step back glancing around at any hint of movement before a large shadow appeared. To his horror, a red bird Pokemon appeared in front of him sparking furiously from the Thunder Wave as it tried to shake it off unable to keep altitude. Its eyes were bloodshot completely as its wings were completely aflame above.

Rod took out his Pokedex from his back pocket, completely unaware of what this Pokemon was, as it flickered into life: "_Talonflame, the final evolved form of Fletchling. This Pokemon is known to attack its prey with devastating kicks before roasting them with a shower of embers."_

The Talonflame above looked much larger and scarier than the Pokedex entry, and Shinx prepared itself to battle it. It must have been one of the causes of the fire, and Rod knew he had to take it on to prevent any more damage. Rod cried: "Shinx! Get in close, and use Tackle!"

The Flash Pokemon charged in, avoiding the fire expertly as the paralyzed Talonflame dropped lower to ground level. Rod urged his Pokemon on as Shinx sped up making direct contact before its opponent burst into flames before their very eyes…

…

Forrest knew he had to move quickly as the fire began to rise around him, Geodude's powerful Sandstorm attacks nullifying it before they reappeared. Whatever Pokemon was causing this had incredible power and strength to engulf an entire city, but already there was hope. Wild Pokemon and Local Trainers had finally risen to the challenge, and Forrest ran past them all as he made his way towards the Central Park. The location where this had all started, and whoever was responsible would be taken out with no mercy. Pewter City had been his home for many years, and despite his family moving abroad, he had devoted a lot of time into the Gym and Museum, and those both could not be destroyed. The smoke and ashes began to disappear from the sky as fresh wind suddenly appeared, and Forrest slowed down as more trainers appeared along with other Pokemon-owning people.

They all turned to see their local Gym Leader jog past them as they called his name, urging him onwards as they covered the fire that had darkened the already greyed infrastructure. Turning his head to one side, the bright red light of the Pokemon Centre reappeared from the ashes and he hoped that Rod would be able to make it there in one piece. Despite his lack of experience, he had so much potential in battle and skill, but this was no time to ponder on future Gym Challengers with a city completely in decline. Helicopters could be heard from above as they tried to find somewhere safe to land, but the flames on ground level were still too hot and powerful. He continued to run, faster now as Geodude followed behind growling in anger as the park ahead appeared. The iron gates, beautifully kept greenery and trees were all gone and diminished to ash as Forrest arrived, fury now taking over completely.

Everything seemed to stop around him as he stood still, taking in the surroundings before the world around him truly turned to fire. Everything around him vanished in a powerful Blast Burn as he dived to the ground to avoid the sparks of ashes. Geodude roared in pain as it was charged down the move trying to protect its trainer, and despite its type advantage, it still couldn't handle the pure power of the attack. How can a Pokemon be this strong, and who was commanding it? Forrest looked up, completely coated in ash as his arms turned black in searing pain of burns as an individual approached, towering above.

Forrest's eyes opened as he recognized him and cried: "Blaine? Is that you? This can't be!"

Blaine laughed loudly as his Magmortar appeared behind, smoking drastically as its arm cannons dripped lava and ash. He replied, smacking his cane on the ground as Forrest tried to regain balance: "Did you expect anyone else, Forrest? No other trainer in the world can command Fire Types like I do!"

Spitting on the ground in front, Forrest retorted angrily: "I never would have thought that Team Rocket would have convinced you to join the cause, Blaine. With your experience, this is pathetic!"

The last word of his sentence seemed to send a shiver of anger down the former Cinnabar City Gym Leader as Magmortar flashed red once again sensing fury. Blaine wiped sweat off his brow before yelling back: "Pathetic? You call me pathetic? Half your city is in ruins, and you can't do a thing about it. You cannot defeat me, Forrest or Team Rocket. Join the cause, or watch the city burn!"

Forrest didn't even take a moment to think about the request, as Team Rocket would always remain an enemy in his eyes. Their past treachery and damage done to the world, torturing Pokemon and stealing them for monetary value and apparent domination. They may have come back even stronger than ever now, and with much less mercy, but they remained the weak and scared individuals they always were.

Forrest called: "Geodude! Rock Blast, let's go!"

The Rock Pokemon screeched in anger as it flashed white, heavy rocks appearing around it as they fired towards Blaine and Magmortar and made powerful and effective contact over and over again. Forrest was in no mood to play nicely now, after what had happened and those who were injured or even dead as a result. Geodude circled both the opposition Pokemon and trainer and landed powerful Rock Blast hits to no avail as the flame began to disappear from the Blast Pokemon within. Returning to its trainers side, Geodude prepared to finish off this duel within seconds of beginning, but the piled up rocks exploded into different directions. Forrest was forced to the ground again to avoid the projectiles as Blaine reappeared, his cane broken as bruises appeared on his body, matching his Magmortar.

Throwing his burnt straw hat to one side, to reveal a shining bald head, he roared: "Nice shot, Forrest! But you cannot win! Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

"Geodude, respond with Sandstorm go!"

The attacks collided as the tornado of sand created suddenly turned into an inferno of danger as both Pokemon fired their most trademark attacks at each other. Both trainers urged their Pokemon on as specs of flame and sand hit each other sending them spiraling backwards in different directions. Forrest landed hard on his back as he called back in pain with Geodude hitting the ground heavily a few metres to his left. Unable to move, he desperately looked up at the oncoming Magmortar as a sense of defeat entered his body. Reaching out desperately to his unconscious Geodude, Forrest called out loudly as he attempted to reach for a second Pokeball in his pocket.

Blaine was about to call for a final merciless attack before a familiar screech appeared from the skies above him. Looking up, he was forced to step aside as Magmortar was hit by a falling projectile as it cried in pain exploding into flames as its attack misfired. Blaine looked up, before his eyes widened in shock, as Talonflame appeared from the arching fire and burnt ground. Shivering in sparks and electricity, paralysis seemed to have damaged it, but from what?

Another voice was heard suddenly in the distance as Forrest recognized it instantly, it called: "Starly use Whirlwind, and Shinx use Tackle!"

Rod had appeared at the scene, a determined look on his sooty face, as he roared his Pokemon onwards. Forrest glanced as they rushed past, on ground and air as he smiled and returned Geodude safely to its Pokeball. Shinx and Starly made powerful contact, as Blaine was shoved to the ground and Magmortar and Talonflame were taken by surprise. The powerful Whirlwind pushed them aside before Shinx charged them down, sparking angrily with electricity. Rod ran past Forrest, holding his arms out to protect him completely as he Pokemon continued to attack nonstop to cause as much damage as possible. He knew they weren't very strong compared to these, but a surprise attack would have to do something.

Forrest cried, finally standing back up as he limped to one side: "BLAINE! You are going to pay for this!"

Just as he grabbed another Pokeball from his pocket, the now Team Rocket agent looked up from his position from the floor and shook his head. Magmortar and Talonflame were returned instantly to their Pokeballs, Shinx and Starly missing their attacks as a result, as he grabbed a small speaker phone from his pocket and began to whisper into it. Both Rod and Forrest ran ahead, with the aim of capturing this man and stopping the madness once and for all, but then the world began to shake as they fell once again to the dark ground. Large footsteps began to echo from around them all as a large fiery explosion appeared somewhere in the distance of Pewter City.

Blaine chuckled, laying back as he looked into the darkening sky caused by himself and called: "Forrest…you got so lucky today. Team Rocket want you, and they want all the Gym Leaders! Since you aren't going down easily, we will have to push the limit further. Meet us at Vermillion City with your final decision."

Forrest stood back up before being forced back onto his knees and replied angrily: "I don't know what you're playing at, but your days are done, Blaine!"

Rod turned around as his jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock, he screamed: "Forrest! W-we got a big problem!"

A large shadow had appeared over the three trainers and Rod's Pokemon as Forrest took a deep breath and turned around. Fear struck his heart and body as a skeletal Pokemon appeared, eyes burnt red and hard brown shell matched with two long boned scythes. Kabutops, the Fossil Pokemon, had been released from the Pewter City Museum, and it was now here looking confused and furious at everything that had happened. It screeched loudly, charging down with one arm as Rod rolled to one side and returned his Pokemon safely to prevent further harm.

Rod glanced at Forrest, unsure at all as to what was going on: "How on earth did this thing get here?"

Forrest shook his head and pointed at a burning building on the hill to the north: "Pewter Museum has been attacked, and Kabutops was recently retrieved from a fossil there. It's very hostile, and we have to stop it, Rod!"

Rod nodded, understanding the situation as they both ran backwards away from it to try and get a second to think. Blaine had vanished completely from the situation as the fires began to die down around Pewter City. But the evening had struck, and darkness began to appear from all corners with alarms and sirens going off in the distance. Forrest took a step forward, and chucked a second Pokeball into the air as it burst into life exploding into a white shine.

Forrest turned to Rod: "You saved me back there, and now it is time for me to save you and the city! Steelix, let's get going!"

The Iron Snake Pokemon appeared, at similar size to its opposition as Rod nodded and braced himself for inevitable impact…


	6. Chapter 6 - Rising Fear

Rising Fear

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!"

The Iron Snake Pokemon roared loudly, sending Rod backwards in its sheer power, as it twisted and smashed Kabutops down from one side. Rod could only watch in complete awe at the strength of Forrest, and he wondered how he had even managed to defeat this trainer in the first place back at Viridian Forest. In addition, Blaine had said that Team Rocket were looking for Gym Leaders, but could that really be true? What was their devastating plan, and how did that even tie into the scheme of things, could his own Father have been taken as well? Rod shook his head, refusing to believe it, and began to focus on the situation at hand here. Turning around, the destruction of the park was what came first, however the fires of the city seemed to vanish completely as Blaine had disappeared. The Pokemon Centre reappeared from the ashes, lit by the last few standing lampposts of the city, and Rod knew he had to get there eventually.

Forrest gripped hits fists harder and cried, avoiding a Kabutops Slash attack once again: "Steelix, Dragonbreath, wrap this one up!"

Kabutops roared loudly as it slashed towards the oncoming green jet of Dragon Type energy, completely deflecting it backwards. Steelix, taken by surprise, was forced back and its large snake like body instantly bruised and cracked. Rod dived to one side to avoid it collapsing on top of him, and he wished he could fight back as well, but his team was much too weak from what had happened already.

Rod cried: "Forrest, we have to get out of here! That Kabutops is going to rage!"

"Get to the Pokemon Centre! We have to stop this guy from attacking anything else though!"

Rod nodded, and was forced to take out a Pokeball again from his pocket as he threw it into the air blinding the area in a white light. Shinx reappeared, still bruised from the battle with Talonflame earlier, and roared loudly as it fired a Thunder Wave yet again towards the Shellfish Pokemon. Within seconds the inner rage seemed to stop dead in its tracks, as paralysis hit hard forcing it down, and Kabutops let rip one last screech before collapsing in a heap of electricity and pain. Shinx jumped onto Rod's shoulders as both trainers turned and ran, Steelix returned to its Pokeball, with the Pokemon Centre the clear destination and to hopefully find the authorities to sort this, still large, problem out.

…

The Kanto Prime Minister had completely vanished from Saffron City with the heat of public unrest and approach of Team Rocket. There was no hope, and he felt as though his time was up completely. Escaping under closed doors in the night to an unknown location, keeping the money he had gained from his time in power, there would be nobody to stop him. However, his departure left the Government in complete disarray, and his assistant, Betty, had been unsuccessful in locating Red. The trainer that had become so sought after when the crisis struck still had no location or evidence of whereabouts, and Team Rocket would win with the power at their disposal. Kanto had no army, and a set of Pokemon Trainers that had already departed to safer lands leaving a depleted group of Gym Leaders and fading Elite Four Members. The joint Johto and Kanto Champion, known as Lance, had also not been contacted or heard from in many months now. But why would nobody come to Kanto's aid now?

Betty sat down at the very desk her own boss was in less than twelve hours ago and shifted papers aside. She took a sip of the glass of whiskey she poured, and felt the liquid complete her defeated body and mind. Team Rocket would attack within a few days now, and she would have to deal with the consequences and try to fight back. Pewter City had gone down that very day with no response from anyone, the fires burning higher, and the lack of power was growing more and more overwhelming. Taking another sip, she put the glass down once again before hearing footsteps outside of the room in the darkened corridor. Shivering in the eeriness, she stood up and brushed dust off her black dress, repining her name badge to herself, and walked towards the door. The door knob was cool, and strangely slightly damp as the footsteps continued to get louder and louder. Was Team Rocket already here, preparing a sneak attack?

With no more fear or emotion left within, Betty swung the door open as a cool wind entered the room. To her surprise, the floor had completely flooded as water poured into the room wetting her boots to her feet. Shivering in the climate change she muttered: "W-who's there? S-show yourself!"

The footsteps stopped as a shadow was cast down on her, completely darkening the single bulb lit room. Looking up at the face of who it was, her eyes widened as she took a step back gasping: "It can't be!"

…

The Pokemon Centre had finally turned to back-up power and business was as usual, but the darkness and smog of Pewter City had threated many. Injured Pokemon littered the Lobby as their weak cries enlightening their burns and bruises. So many more were still out there trapped under the fallen buildings as police, fire fighters and authorities began to repair the worse parts that were damaged. Rod had found a place to sit, amongst the dozens of other trainers who were affected, as he forced himself to stay awake despite the panic and trauma around. His mind was clouded with fear and agony, and the burns he had sustained were thankfully not life-threatening but just sore. Applying a bag of ice to his arm, he awaited news on his injured Pokemon who had fought so hard in difficult circumstances. Bulbasaur, Shinx and Starly had all thrown their lives in danger to protect him and fight for a cause they had no control over. Kabutops had also been successfully contained with more Electric Types, used by authorities, keeping it paralysed whilst the Pewter Museum was repaired. Overall, the main City Centre was inaccessible and reduced to rubble, but the surrounding areas were still in working order. The City had reacted quickly to the threat, but still further evidence was being found behind the meaning and purpose of it.

Rod had spent at least an hour before with Forrest under interrogation by Officer Jenny and the National Police Service, but they seemed scared of the Team Rocket threat. Ignoring Forrest's calls for action, and the realization that the end of Kanto could be in sight. Had Team Rocket grown so strong that the government had fallen; unable to react to the threat? It only made Rod even more certain that he had to leave Kanto as soon as possible, and with Vermillion City so close, there would hopefully no more obstacles like this.

He heard the familiar jingle of the Pokemon Centre as the Emergency Sign and stood up before a sigh of relief broke from him. Creeping past some of the Pokemon Trainers who had fallen asleep, Rod approached the desk to the smiling, but tired, Nurse Joy who passed over his three Pokeballs. Picking them up, and feeling the energy of his Pokemon inside, Rod smiled and placed them safely away into his pocket.

Looking up, adjusting his headband, Rod smiled weakly: "Thank you, Nurse Joy. Is there any news about when the proper Authorities will arrive?"

Nurse Joy looked down, her hair greyed slightly, before responding: "I have had no word yet, but we have local police and doctors on site. It's recommended you leave Pewter City, Rod."

She turned away, into the Emergency Room as the light flickered back on as Rod nodded and prepared to leave Pewter City. Forrest had gone out into the open a few hours before, and he wanted to bid farewell. He was utterly devastated when the smoke hit the Viridian Forest only hours before, and Rod now knew he was the Pewter City Gym Leader as well. The City would have meant everything to him, and now to see it in ruins would tear him to shreds. Rod gave his all to help, but the damage was done and Team Rocket had proven again to be ruthless with their goals still fogged over completely.

Walking through the automatic doors of the Pokemon Centre, Rod immediately coughed at the thick smoky air outside. Pushing through it, he avoided the still burning rubble in places as the grey sky struggled to release sunlight onto the world once more. Voices were heard in the distance as Rod followed them feeling very isolated in the silence of the city. He had travelled to Pewter City when he was much younger, but now things had changed sporadically, and he had to find his friend.

Jogging forward, the smoke began to clear slightly as the Mt. Moon reappeared in the distance. It loomed over, casting a distinct and traditional shadow, Pewter City as Rod knew that would be his next destination before twisting towards Vermillion City away from Cerulean to the East. Figures began to appear ahead as the spiky dark hair of Forrest grew in sight to Rod's relief, and he picked up his speed towards his destination.

As Rod grew closer, Forrest's voice was heard, as he spoke to what seemed a Policeman: "I cannot stay in Pewter City. They are looking for me, and they will attack again!"

"Forrest, calm down! Why do they want you?"

Slowing down, Rod began to overhear the conversation as Forrest continued: "Team Rocket are recruiting Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. They are searching for them to help their cause. I am a threat, and I have to leave Kanto."

"Pewter City need you, Forrest!" The Policeman tried to reason, as desperation was heard in his voice. "We cannot defeat Team Rocket without you."

"They are waiting for me at Vermillion, and I will lead them away for now."

Rod approached, raising a hand in greeting as he spoke: "Forrest, if you want to leave Kanto, you can come with me to Hoenn."

Both figures turned around as Forrest's sooty face broke into a smile at Rod's approach. He replied: "You're going to Hoenn? That seems like a much safer location than here."

The Policeman nodded in agreement as Rod continued, putting pieces of the Team Rocket puzzle together in his mind: "Forrest they may be after you, but they may want me as well if they knew who I was."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Rod spoke as the sun finally broke through the ash cloud above the city as it lit the road around them: "My Father is Blue, the Viridian City Gym Leader. He left a few days ago, leaving me to go on my adventure as a trainer. I think Team Rocket are looking for him as well if they want Gym Leader."

Forrest's eyes widened in shock as the Policeman took a step back gasping: "You're the son of Blue? You both must leave Kanto, Team Rocket must not get hold of you."

Rod nodded, now realizing that he was in just as much danger as anyone else at the moment. If his Father was sought after, he was easy bait and completely unable to defend himself against an assault. Forrest wiped some of the soot from his face before calling: "I'll leave to Hoenn with Rod, but Vermillion City will be tricky, can we get some assistance down there?"

The Policeman stroked his chin before replying slowly: "It's possible that the Vermillion Coastguard isn't compromised yet. You both head there, and we'll sort out how to get you both out of Kanto. Just stay off the roads."

He nodded and left them both as Rod looked around the city feeling the sadness that had come from it all. Forrest threw a rock in his hand to one side as it shattered in all directions with more sunlight now breaking above them all.

He spoke as Rod turned away: "We need to help each other, Rod. We need to leave Kanto for the sake of avoiding capture, we need somewhere to relax."

Looking down, Rod could not believe how badly his journey could have begun with all this happening. But Team Rocket had to be stopped, and they both were struggling to defend themselves against whatever attack they had next in mind. There just seemed to be no hope here for now, but they had to leave despite it all. This war was not theirs to fight yet, and Rod was not strong enough.

He replied, kicking the remnants of rocks away from below: "Hoenn can be a new start for us, but leaving Kanto really hurts. I feel helpless."

"Kanto has its own heroes, Rod. There are trainers coming to help, and I know some who can solve this issue. But we have to play our part and leave."

Rod knew the words were true, and it hurt that they were. Kanto was ingrained into his heart as a home, and he promised himself that he would come back and help it in the future. Both trainers walked back to the Pokemon Centre to prepare for the next segment of their journeys. The dying fires and rubble of Pewter City seemed to collide into one as Rod's mind continued to be clouded with fear, horror and anxiousness as to what would happen next…

…

"I don't believe that there is actually hope for Kanto…"

Betty gasped with relief in her body now spreading all around as the new individual in the room had changed everything. He was the current reigning Champion of Hoenn, and one of the most powerful trainers ever to exist in history. Steven Stone had returned to Kanto amidst the threat of Team Rocket, and he had come searching for something already lost. His white hair had grown over the past year, and now was tied behind in a ponytail as a hat cast a shadow over his face and identity. Looking down at the scared Prime Minister Secretary, he knew that the attitude of Kanto was one of dismay.

He replied softly as he forced his mind to remain calm: "Help is coming for Kanto, but it will take more time. You must not speak of our meeting, but do you know where the Prime Minister has gone himself?"

"I have no idea...he left suddenly and there is no news on his whereabouts."

Steven groaned and looked away as he knew he had come too late, but calmness returned over as he knew there was still some hope to his plan. Kanto needed a new leader, but Team Rocket had grown so strong that not even he could battle and defeat them. He had to speak to someone who had already been taken and controlled, but who had Team Rocket gained access to?

Betty spoke again as she leaned back in the Prime Minister's chair: "There is news of a Team Rocket road block at Vermillion City. They are trying to gain control as to who leaves or enters the region."

Steven Stone nodded, flurrying his long black cape around as he left the room to the heavy breathing and slight whimpering of the Kanto Secretary. If Team Rocket were to take Vermillion City, the prime way out of the Region would be blocked and he knew that there must be somebody they were looking for. But how would he figure out who?


	7. Chapter 7 - An Aerial Duel

An Aerial Duel

The smoke and ash clouds of the Pewter City attack still remained hanging in the atmosphere behind with the grey buildings now burnt black due to the ongoing fire. Team Rocket's second attack in a week had left a sour spot amongst many of the Kanto locals throughout the Region, and already many had booked flights to leave for a long period of time. The Region now was under threat of becoming a ghost town, but that would only make Team Rocket's job a whole lot easier. Route 3 was the single area that led away from Pewter City and pointed east-wards with the historical Mt. Moon ahead, and the twisting passages within it. Over the years the mountain had become more and more inaccessible due to landslides and poor maintenance. The Pokemon Centre had now become a makeshift rest stop for trainers and travellers with Nurse Joy closing down the venue years ago due to danger and risk. With most individuals heading through the safer forested routes, those who still desired adventure would attempt to make their way through. However, despite all the danger, the Mt. Moon Square had been created very recently, perched high above near its peak, to give travellers a place to rest after a day of travel.

Rod and Forrest had left Pewter City a day before with only a few more hours walking with the Mt. Moon obstacle growing larger ahead of them. The dirt path had been badly chopped up from travel and the rain had created puddles of oozing mud with Grimer and Muk sliding out of the grass to enjoy. The stench continued to grow more and more horrific, but they pushed on knowing that the rest stop would be ahead of them soon. Sunlight would still beat down heavily in the Kanto Summer, and it was something they hadn't seen much of during their time at Pewter City. Images of desperation and destruction would never leave both of their minds as they walked silently in thought.

The silence became too much as Rod coughed purposefully, trying to cover his mouth for realism, before spluttering: "Have you travelled much through here before, Forrest?"

Forrest responded with a slight smile, obviously taken aback by the sudden break of silence: "It has been awhile since I've been to Mt. Moon, but yes I have been here before."

"How about Hoenn?"

With Hoenn decided as the destination for both of them, Rod had realised he knew very little about the Region overall. He knew of the famous Pokemon League and very challenging Gym Leaders, but lacked information on some of the cities and sites to see. The Region was known to be very water-based as it's connection to the sea had led to sprawled islands and dotted resorts for tourists. Rod wondered if he would ever be able to travel freely with his Pokemon around, and if he was even able catch any that could help him for that.

Shaking his head, Forrest smiled and replied: "I haven't been there before, but I hear that Littleroot Town is the place were the famous Professor Birch originates from. Maybe he can give us a hand when we get there."

"Sounds good to me!" Rod exclaimed before tripping over his foot by accident and stopping to regain balance. His bad had increased in weight due to the supplies stocked up back at the Pokemon Centre. Pokemon Food was crammed inside along with various waterbottles and snacks to help them survive before the next town or rest point. "Maybe we should take a breather for a second, we've walked a long way already!"

Forrest agreed and settled his large hiking bag to the ground as Rod grabbed a bottle of water from his own. Collapsing to the cool grass below, the shade of a tree blocked the heated sunlight from above as they both took a deep breath of relaxation. Rod had no idea how many days Kanto had left before Team Rocket attacked everything, and with such a lack of resistance he had no idea how they could be stopped. Curiosity appeared in his mind as he turned to Forrest, remembering something back in Pewter City.

Rod asked perplexed: "Forrest, with my Father being Blue, do you really think Team Rocket will come after me?"

The Pewter City Gym Leader looked down, thinking for a second, before replying: "If they know of your identity then yes. Blue is one of the most powerful trainers known to the Kanto Region, I imagine they are searching for him now."

"My Father will be fine, I know it."

"But how?"

Rod smiled as memories of heated Gym Battles flickered through his mind where Blue would never seem to lose, but instead defeat opponents with sickening ease and even a bit of pleasure. "My Father is an amazing Pokemon Trainer, and he fights so hard in battle. I hope to emulate that one day."

Forrest laughed, agreeing: "Of course! Well from what you've shown me so far, you definitely have the courage to take that extra step ahead of the crowd."

Laughing in response, Rod laid back against the tree as a distinct cry of a Bird Pokemon seemed to rock the air around. Attention gained, Rod sat upright and listened closely as Forrest did the same. The cry was not a native bird, and Rod knew it sounded somewhat familiar to something he had heard very recently. Within Kanto, Pidgey and its evolved forms were the most commonly known with the nearing Johto Region spreading HootHoot and even Skarmory into the Region at times. However, this one sounded very different, and Rod slowly got to his feet and walked back onto the brightly lit path as the cry grew louder. Gazing up into the sky he finally rested his view on a small red coloured bird high above that was circling above screeching in all directions in a somewhat desperate tone.

Forrest wandered across and called: "Rod, I think that is a Fletchling."

"Fletchling?"

Flicking open his Pokedex, resting in his back pocket, the encyclopaedia burst into life as its robotic voice spoke: "_Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon, has a beautiful singing voice, however is known to attack mercilessly at nearing intruders."_

Both trainers gazed at all directions but saw no indication of a flock of Fletchling, or any other in sight. Flipping through more information, Rod finally concluded that this particular one must have been separated completely. It looked smaller than the average size specified on the Pokedex, and so must have been younger.

Rod turned to Forrest, making a decision in his mind: "I'm going to try to catch it! Fletchling are rare in Kanto, and I don't even think you can find them in Hoenn either!"

Forrest smiled and called: "Give it a try! Fletchling can be very strong in the long run!"

Adjusting his headband, Rod took a Pokeball from his pocket and released it into the air above as it exploded into life. White sparkles and light burst as its red hatch opened and the Starling Pokemon, Starly appeared, screeching loudly as it took to the air, its target in sight. Rod ran ahead to match speed and levels on the path as a few other Pokemon in the grass backed away out of shock and surprise. The Fletchling above seemed to realise the oncoming attack as it dodged away towards the ground with Starly just missing a blatant Tackle attack, this particular Pokemon seemed much more skilled than how it seemed.

Rod called, with slight caution in his voice: "Starly you have to stay aware of it! Use Quick Attack!"

The Starling Bird Pokemon screeched loudly before flapping its glowing white wings powerfully. A gust of wind appeared around it as it sped up, arcing through the sky, before making powerful and effective contact. Fletchling fell a few metres of altitude as it coughed in pain and exhaustion, but Rod knew it wouldn't be enough yet. The Tiny Robin Pokemon replied with a stinging Steel Wing, to Rod's surprise, as it battered Starly back towards ground level with distinct ease and agility.

Forrest warned: "Rod! This Fletchling is very skilled! It couldn't have learnt that Steel Wing easily!"

Rod nodded in agreement as Starly was pounded to the ground by the move as he took out it's Pokeball and returned it safely away. The Fletchling seemed to get angrier and more furious as it powered up another Steel Wing and aimed it towards Rod as it dropped altitude quickly and threateningly. Knowing it was time to end this properly, Rod released his Shinx, the Flash Pokemon, as it growled spiralling electricity in all directions. Fletchling was forced to dodge the sparks as it lost balance and arced back up into the sky to avoid further danger.

Rod raised his arm pointing at their target as he yelled: "Shinx! Finish this with Discharge, focus on the target!"

The Flash Pokemon growled as it flashed blue, releasing a direct beam of electricity into the sky. It made significant impact, engulfing the Tiny Robin Pokemon completely, as it fell from the sky smoking and burnt due to the move. Electricity had a super effective range on Flying Type Pokemon, and Rod knew that Shinx would have the power and control of its attack to land it. Before Fletchling could hit the ground, Rod threw an empty Pokeball as its target was transformed to energy before disappearing inside the ball. Forrest ran forward as they all looked at the twisting ball as the red light flashed brightly around the area. Rod sank to his knees as the Pokeball stopped moving completely, confirming that the capture was successful.

Shinx cried happily as Rod crawled ahead and picked up the Pokeball feeling the energy inside as he called: "Awesome! Managed to do it, well done Shinx and to Starly as well! This will be a great Pokemon to train up!"

Forrest applauded as he exclaimed: "Not many trainers carry two Flying Types on them! Will be interesting to see how you balance it out with Starly!"

Rod smiled knowing this was yet another challenge of being a Pokemon Trainer, but having two Flying Types would be very beneficial. Fletchling would evolve into a Fletchinder and eventually Talonflame, and gain the ability to use Fire moves. He remembered how powerful Blaine's one was back at Pewter City, and maybe this particular one could gain similar or even more powerful strength.

Returning Shinx safely back to its Pokeball, Rod called: "Let's head onwards to Mt. Moon, Forrest! If we can get there by tonight, we could be at Vermillion City within a couple of days."

Forrest smiled and responded, as he grabbed his hiking bag: "Not far to go!"

Both trainers left Route 3 behind as the looming Mt. Moon stared blankly at them ahead. A cast shadow of doubt still lay on Rod's head, but he was much more confident that perhaps he was getting stronger as a trainer even with the threat of Team Rocket following.

…

The night grew colder and windier than ever before as an injured Region shivered with its inhabitants. Behind the dark Mt. Moon lay the even larger Mt. Silver that was perched between the Kanto and Johto Regions, and a known landmark for the worlds strongest trainers. Those who travelled there had multiple Gym Badges, League Championship victories and numerous Local Tournament wins as well. The strongest would fight to reach the top of Mt. Silver through the natural obstacles and hidden danger inside, but lay at its very peak? Not many individuals knew, and most trainers gave up or were smite down if they got close. Legend had remained that the strongest trainer known to mankind inhabited the peak, so ingrained in training that the severe conditions had become normal and natural. Gender still unknown, people would write stories and legends had already been created based on what people had seen. The trainer would be known as the one to conquer all, but his true goal would never truly be known.

Rod had heard this story growing up, and every year more failed trainers would return through Viridian City retired and injured. He had seen countless of them now wander past the Gym looking shocked and furious; some even gave up Pokemon Training once and for all. But what truly was the power on top of Mt. Silver, was it a curse or a single trainer who defeated them all with ease. Why couldn't this power solve the problems in the Kanto Region now, and was there even anyone searching for him or her?

They had both reached the bottom of Mt. Moon only a few hours since the capture of Fletchling on Route 3, and now sitting in an abandoned Pokemon Centre, Rod gazed into the remaining embers of the camp fire they had created. Reaching over to his backpack, he took out his four Pokeballs filled with the new friends he had made. Could he ever reach the top of Mt. Silver? His journey had just began and he felt as if he had been through years of adventures in only a matter of days. But what did it truly mean to be a Pokemon Trainer, and where would his destiny take him?

Rolling over to one side, he draped the sleeping bag around him, cuddling the Pokeballs close, Rod muttered to himself: "I have to get stronger..."

Turning over once again he looked over at Forrest snoring in the corner of the room, and knew he was travelling with someone experienced. Pewter City Gym Leader with Pokemon like Steelix under his command, Rod had to learn as much as he could from him and it would start now. Forrest must have had years of training and understanding of Pokemon, but would he tell Rod if he was doing anything wrong?

Sleep just refused to come as Rod fought his own thoughts that one night as Mt. Moon gazed down completely isolated and silent. The cry of Pokemon would be hurt in the distance as Murkrow and nearby Rock Pokemon continued their lives under nightfall. Heavy waves of sleep soon dotted the air as the smell of smoke and destruction from Pewter City twisted high above before disappearing into the atmosphere. However, Kanto was not the only Region to see the smoke rising as invisible eyes throughout the world suddenly began to flicker into view. As if awaking from a deep sleep the shock and realisation had turned many heads, and one in particular lay several seas and landmasses away. A silent whisper of energy sparked from something so empty and dull, an extinct resource that finally found a way to come alive once again. The earth shook in broken anger in a place where it hadn't for almost a millennia, but what would this mean?

Not only the individuals involved felt the true force of Team Rocket, but something remained in the shadows, ready to pounce, as it truly knew the background of their evil plot.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hunting Cleffa

Hunting Cleffa

"Bulbasaur, let's try it one more time!"

The young Seed Pokemon fired an array of sharp leaves from under its growing bulb as they completely missed the rocky outcrop ahead, spiralling out of control into the air. Razor Leaf would be a powerful move for it to learn so early under Rod's command as a trainer, and he was keen as ever to teach it. Bulbasaur lacked a long-range attack, and would be forced to go in close to land a move leading to the dangers of a more powerful attack. Bulbasaur roared loudly firing another gallop of leaves as more steadily hit the target before buckling down breathing heavily from exhaustion. Rod and Forrest clapped as they ran across, the shadow of Mt. Moon truly surrounding them, and immediately congratulated it for the effort so far.

Forrest exclaimed, smiling as he passed over some Oran Berries: "This Bulbasaur learns very quickly, hopefully it can learn the move in no time!"

Bulbasaur looked up cheerily as Rod agreed and commented: "You're doing great Bulbasaur, let's do a bit more walking through Mt. Moon and we can practice again when we reach the Square."

Mt. Moon Square was only a few hours of trek away, however the curling tunnels within the mountain made it tricky to navigate. However, the Square had a small Pokemon Centre and would be the most ideal place to rest tonight. The morning sun appeared slightly around the large mountain as they packed up, Rod returning Bulbasaur safely to its Pokeball, before adjusting his headband and leading the way forward into the mountain opening. Luckily, the dusty dirt track was still in tack from years, and some of the tunnels had lights flickering from the walls to aid travellers. Both Rod and Forrest lacked a Pokemon who could light up an area with the move Flash or even a Fire Type to help enlighten them.

Turning his head to Forrest as they walked onwards: "Do you have any other Pokemon, Forrest? Or is Geodude and Steelix your only ones?"

Forrest smiled and took out the two small Pokeballs from his pocket, weighing them in his hand, before replying: "I have caught a few more in the past, but I've given them to most of my family who have moved away from Pewter."

"Where have they travelled to?"

"Most have gone with Mum and Dad to other Regions, my older brother is training to be a doctor."

Rod understood, but always found it curious when talking to someone with other siblings. He had grown up an only child, and the loneliness that came with it had terrified him at times. His Father would travel extensively, and his Mother was only a memory in his mind at this point. The power of Forrest's Steelix was something he had never witnessed before though, and how he commanded it to take down the Kabutops back at Pewter City. Even seeing an Onix would blow his mind, but an evolved form of it, he wondered if he could ever train and control something so powerful. They continued to walk forward as the road became much more steeped and difficult to traverse, Rod's black trainers gripping as much as they could to the surface. Mt. Moon eventually would split into several paths that veered off in new directions for the traveller, and this was an option that wasn't available a few years ago. It allowed those to easily skip Cerulean City and head south towards Vermillion through a cave system.

A sudden rumbling soon broke their conversation as both trainers stood on the spot feeling the world shake around them. Looking around puzzled, Rod turned his head behind before seeing something enormous appear in the dense forest. The dirt road spluttered into all directions as he dived to one side, pulling Forrest with him, as they yelled out. The dark monstrosity soon hit the sunlight, and the sound of an engine alerted them to a high-powered truck. The vehicle stormed past them as Rod caught a glimpse of the driver., a large man with dark glasses, before seeing the back of the truck flicker past. It nearly took them out as they both clambered back to their feet yelling words of abuse behind as the vehicle disappeared around the next bend.

Forrest ran ahead, as Rod followed the sprint, calling: "Rod! Did you see what that guy had in the back of his truck?"

Rod nodding knowing what he saw, and it was something that plagued the Pokemon World from each Region. Nets and various hunting options were seen at the back as Rod remembered the split second of passing, and it instantly gave away who the individual was. A Pokemon Hunter, and a group of individuals who captured rare Pokemon to be sold on the market or even used for pure slavery. Kanto had grown with the amount of these people over the years, and now with Team Rocket causing mayhem, many had feared the number would be too hard to deal with.

Rod replied, as they ran around the corner, his bag cutting into his shoulders: "What would a Pokemon Hunter want with Mt. Moon though?"

"The rarest Pokemon out here would be Cleffa and its evolved forms!"

Rod had heard of these Pokemon, but never had seen one before due to their rarity and unique nature and habitat. Flicking open his Pokedex, it immediately flashed into life and rang loudly: _"Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon, is known to form circles when they dance in the view of a shooting star. It's current Type is being examined closely with new information found."_

Rod had no idea what the last segment meant, but Cleffa were extremely rare and to see one would require a lot of luck or understanding. They continued to spring up the curved roads of Mt. Moon as the buildings of Pewter City appeared far below them with other towns sprawled around Kanto. It was known as the one of the tallest mountains in the Region, but Rod knew it was no time to take in the view. Sounds of the truck were vanished steadily as the exhaust smoke rose blissfully from the path it had just traversed. They had to slow this person down, and Rod quickly pulled out a couple of Pokeballs from his pocket.

Releasing them ahead, they exploded into life high above as he cried: "Fletchling and Starly! Chase down that truck and hold him up!"

Forrest followed his initiative, and pulled out a Pokeball of his own: "Steelix, we need your help!"

The massive Iron Snake Pokemon appeared beneath them as Rod jumped on its back with Forrest as Steelix sped across the ground with significant speed as it growled. Rod's two Flying Pokemon disappeared high above before splitting into different directions, communicating a strategy as more local Pokemon ran off the road in shock at Steelix charging through. The sound of the truck grew louder, but also at a much slower speed, had the Pokemon Hunter found its target. Mt. Moon Square wouldn't be much further ahead at this point and the speed they were travelling at, but Cleffa would rarely be in such an urban area in the mountain. It had a Pokemon Center Rest Spot and various facilities, but the Hunter seemed to be heading there. Rod scratched his head in thought and confusion as he called his two Bird Pokemon on as they screeched high above and swooped around the corner.

The truck was now in view, black smoke appearing from behind as Rod saw the nets once again. He called loudly: "Fletchling, use Steel Wing on its wheels! Starly use Quick Attack!"

The Tiny Robin Pokemon flashed white with its wings turning into metal and colliding hard with the truck as the individual yelled in shock spiralling the truck out of control. It nearly spiralled off the side of Mt. Moon, to Rod's shock, before Starly landed the Quick Attack on the front right wheel. The truck stopped instantly, skidding to a halt as Steelix roared loudly completely wrapping the vehicle and its contents within its long snake-like body. Rod and Forrest slid down its rocky body, landing with a thud, on the hard surface before approaching the damaged truck slowly. Fletchling and Starly flew in circles above keeping a steady eye on the proceedings below as their trainer opened the door. The individual slid out of the opening and slumped to the ground breathing heavily as he struggled to stand back up.

Rod called: "Pokemon Hunter! What are you doing on Mt. Moon?"

The man coughed and looked up, revealing dark green eyes and sweaty dark hair, before replying with a snarl: "That is of no business to you kid. I have a job to do here, and it doesn't concern any of you."

Forrest stamped his foot down as Steelix bound the area even more with its steel body, he cried: "Cut the nonsense will you? My Steelix can pulverise your truck in seconds. Now tell us what you are doing here, Hunters always lead to bad things."

"I told you already. I am doing a job for my leader, and I'm not saying the name. And your Steelix there could be sold...for a lot of money."

Angrily Forrest lashed out with his foot, just missing the man's face as he leaned back: "How dare you treat my Pokemon as if its a sale option, I should destroy you right now."

Rod held Forrest back, knowing there had to be a more diplomatic way to this, but as his friend began to protest, the Hunter stood up and dusted himself off. He took out a Pokeball with a small smile appearing across his face as Rod and Forrest took a step back and Steelix growling behind them. The Hunter chucked the Pokeball into the air as it spluttered into life and reformed into something so large that hovered in the air. It was a Skarmory, a Steel/Flying Type hybrid as it flexed its Steel wings whilst roaring loudly sending a shiver around them all.

The Hunter called: "There is an age of madness coming over this world, and little runts like you won't survive. Welcome to REALITY!"

He cried loudly on the last word as Rod fell backwards yelling in pain as Skarmory unleashed a powerful Screech attack around as even Steelix uncoiled. Rod cried out as Forrest yelled: "Steelix, Flash Cannon! Let's go!"

The Iron Snake Pokemon roared and flashed white as all of its energy focussed at its mouth. A powerful jet of Steel erupted and made direct contact on Skarmory above as the Hunter dived to one side, acrobatically using the truck as leverage. He jumped up the hill as Rod gasped as how athletic he was compared to his size.

Rod bellowed, still covering his ears: "Fletchling and Starly, use Quick Attack!"

Both of his Flying Types made contact on the dirt ground as mud spiralled in all directions including the Pokemon Hunter who landed hard on his back. He coughed in pain before replying: "Skarmory use Icy Wind!"

"What the-" Rod could only call in confusion as to how Skarmory could use an Ice Type attack, before a cool blizzard pushed them all back. Steelix began to back down under the strength of the attack as Forrest returned it back to its Pokeball. Rod was forced to do the same as both of his Flying Types were grounded, and he fell backwards feeling ice crack around him. The Pokemon Hunter laughed loudly as he took a step through the ice with Skarmory screeching loudly above. His face had the smile etched upon it as the world seemed to turn dark around giving him a spooky silhouetted look. Standing above Rod, he looked down and spoke something but all audio seemed to be lost in the power of the Icy Wind attack. Adrenaline was disappearing as Rod's mind finally clicked back into gear with light returning. He continued, taking another Pokeball from his pocket: "Shinx...Discharge!

The Flash Pokemon appeared and unleashed a trademark Discharge as blue electricity rocked the entire area. Rod called out in pain as his body was hit with Forrest trying to cover up from the attack as much as possible. The ice cracked around as Skarmory was hit above, completely unaware of the attack, and the Pokemon Hunter was again forced backwards. Anger flickered through Rod's body as he forced himself back to his feet, pointing a finger directly at the Hunter before calling again: "You will never take Reality from Kanto, Pokemon Hunter, and this will be your last!"

Shinx growled and jumped forwards as Rod commanded a final attack to end this battle once and for all...

…

Giovanni had reached Saffron City at last, and with the city in lock-down, he could now peruse in the power it held. Saffron had always been the central city of the Kanto Region, and all trade went through including the powerful Magnet Train that ran to Goldenrod City in Johto. With the Kanto Government being flushed out steadily, he could now feel like a king over the lands he had taken. Kanto went down easily, and with a Prime Minister in exile, the Region would soon bow down towards him, the only man with the ability to make changes. The People had no option, and they couldn't run as the boats leaving Vermillion would cease in about a weeks time. Anyone they were looking for had to go there to leave the Region to far lands, and they would be stopped. Already the Gym Leaders had been rounded up apart from Blue and Forrest, who both disappeared from their towns. Blue would appear eventually, Giovanni understood how he worked, but the news about his possible son travelling had become more thin ice than solid.

However, there was other things on his mind away from Team Rocket, and it was about himself. Team Rocket would succeed, but he had other plans in mind, and new technology to take him even higher than an international corporation would. Many had begun to believe his true intentions were clear, take over Kanto and the World, but he had already tried that and failed. Instead his mind had turned something far more destructive and addictive: destruction. Why should he stay and fight those when he could vanquish them in seconds with the most powerful Pokemon the world would ever see? He smiled as he sat in the former Prime Minister chair, the building still in darkness due to the workers leaving. Turning on the desk lamp he took out a small transceiver from his pocket and turned it on as it flickered to life.

Turning to the contacts section, Giovanni began to scroll down the long list of individuals he had gained over the years. To the former Team Rocket member Proton to even some of the former Pokemon Champions who had turned to a darker side later in their Pokemon careers. He had enough names and numbers to create an army, but all that seemed to easy and boring. He wanted something that could nullify an opponent regardless of battling strength, and the enjoyment of seeing a trainer buckle down due to a lack of power would be interesting and joyfully cruel. His finger stopped on a three lettered name as his smile widened and taking care that nobody would be in earshot, he clicked to call the number.

It beeped for a few seconds before finally ringing loudly in the office room as the contact eventually picked up. Giovanni snarled: "So you finally pick up the phone, after all these years."

"Make this quick, Giovanni." The response was brief and abrupt, but Giovanni enjoyed that. He had waited for this phone call, and now it was time to make a move. He had given his contact information almost ten years ago now, and never got an answer until now.

Giovanni responded: "I know the secret behind your power, and I wish to learn about it."

"What's in it for me?"

"Blue."

There was a slight pause as the contact took a breath before replying: "Agreed. You know where I am."

"Won't be long now...Red"

…

Mt. Moon Square had a very eventful night with Officer Jenny and her team arriving on the mountain to arrest the known Kanto Pokemon Hunter. Rod and Forrest had been given thanks and free accommodation at the Pokemon Centre for their actions. Rod had lost the battle against the Hunter and his Skarmory with Shinx taking the most damage, but Forrest once again came to the rescue with his powerful Geodude. From Team Rocket to Pokemon Hunters, what else would strike them before heading to Vermillion City the next day?

Rod lay in his bed breathing heavily as Bulbasaur and Shinx snored next to him, Fletchling and Starly perched by the open window looking at the moon high above. He spoke to Forrest across from him: "Just one thing after another, isn't it?"

Forrest chuckled as he twisted into a more comfortable position: "Well...nobody said anything was going to be easy, right?"

"I guess your right, so Vermillion City tomorrow?"

It would take them few hours to scale down the side of the Mt. Moon before veering towards the Vermillion port away from Cerulean City. Forrest responded: "Nearly there, but I fear...we may have another issue at Vermillion."

"We can handle it...I know we can."

They both turned to each other and laughed before turning the room off and letting the moonlight shine through the window. Fletchling and Starly both cried softly as leaned against the window pane and slowly fell asleep...


	9. Chapter 9 - Vermillion Prepares

Vermilion Prepares

Vermilion City had always been the central area of the Kanto Region, and its purpose hadn't differed much from its origins. As the most coastal port city of the mainland, it was responsible for trade, tourism and general transportation to other Regions and areas. Kanto had avoided the temptations to build an airport, and so Vermilion got further popular with cruise ships appearing constantly. Tourists enjoyed their time in Kanto, and most remained in the Region after travelling to the mysterious Lavender Town or the resorts of the Seafoam Islands. Many had began to wonder how all of this changed in only a matter of weeks, and now Vermilion had become the gate to freedom. However, Kanto was not seen as the safe zone any more, and with Team Rocket now within the City, people had fled desperately to relatives or places overseas. Pokemon left the area in fear of being caught and enslaved, whilst the locals left shops abandoned including the single Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy had fled very quickly, sacrificing her job to save her family and Pokemon with the lack of ships now appearing as the only option. Only a day of ships remained at the Vermilion Port before Team Rocket had complete control of who left and who entered the region. The road to Johto had also been monitored, but the naturally dangerous Mt. Silver blocked the common travellers from entering without severe difficulty. Vermilion was now in complete lock down with more Gym Leaders and former Ace Trainers giving in to the temptations of a better life.

Giovanni sat in the office of the former Pokemon Fan Club as he laughed quietly at the images of successful Pokemon Trainers. The wall contained pictures of past Champions who had conquered the Elite Four and Indigo Pokemon League, and he recognised every single one of them. Walking slowly, his steps echoing around the empty chambers, he stopped and saw the winning team of Blue. His younger face made him chuckle more before the next image of Red appeared to more interest and concern. The world seemed to be looking for this trainer as if he was some hero, and an individual who actually cared about the forces of darkness and evil. Giovanni gazed at the winning Pokemon team and instantly recognised how different things were back then, and how much more powerful he had become now. Red had figured out where his true power came from, and it wasn't talent or skill, but out of pure fluke. He had a weapon that he had no idea about, no idea about its true power and purpose, but Giovanni had done his research. He turned away an sat down at the desk, checking the empty drawers before flicking open his transreceiver and seeing the unanswered phone calls from Blue. He had to make the trade soon, but Blue still remained elusive to Team Rocket hands, but where was his son?

Closing his eyes, Giovanni tapped into every information he had gathered over the past few days. Pewter City had been defended well by Forrest, the local Gym Leader, and a mysterious young trainer of no current identity. He hadn't even registered for the Pokemon League, and so no information could be located about him at all. He turned to the emails and images he had received on the device as he flicked past Forrest and the damage done by the released Kabutops before finally stopping on the young trainer. The image was grainy, but Giovanni's lips soon curled into a smile as he placed the device down. Rain began to appear in the skies outside as he listened to it, but finally there was a conclusion. That boy had to be Blue's son, they looked identical, and Giovanni had spent long enough examining the former Kanto Champion enough to see it. The descriptions given mentioned a young trainer with tremendous courage, strength and belief in his Pokemon. Blue's attributes were there, and the opportunity to grab both the trainers would be here in Vermilion City.

Giovanni stood up and called for Daniel loudly, his voice booming in mere excitement. His number one agent appeared, opening the door with his damp clothes from the rain and wandered over to his Leader. Daniel spoke: "Reporting for duty, Giovanni. What are your orders?"

Giovanni snickered and showed the image of Forrest and Blue's son and replied: "They are coming to Vermilion City. Make sure they cannot escape, we need them both."

"Agreed sir, we have many Rocket Agents here, there is no way through them."

Giovanni shook his head and took a step closer before aggressively calling: "These trainers are special. They can defeat your entire Pokemon team in a flash, so be aware of what we are dealing with. This is Blue's SON, the talent is there."

Daniel stayed emotionless, as were the requirements to be in the position: "Understood, Giovanni. We have still no luck in finding Red as well, sir."

"Red? Forget him, he can't do much any more, I've made certain of that."

Daniel gasped slightly, his mind shocked at those words. Red was a trainer that had taken down the entire organisation by himself, and now the orders were to forget about him. Remembering his position, Daniel nodded and agreed to the orders as he left the Pokemon Fan Club to alert the Rocket Agents of who was approaching. He opened the door as Koga stood in front of him, as the rain started to increase from above.

Daniel spoke assertively, trying to remain in the shelter of the building: "Forrest and a guest are coming, you are in charge of capturing them, Koga."

The former Elite Four and Fuchsia Gym Leader smiled, taking a Pokeball out of his pocket and replied: "Consider the work done, these two stand no chance against us."

Both walked in different directions as Koga sensed there would be something larger coming than just a couple of trainers. No matter what strength they had, they couldn't defeat over fifty Rocket Agents including himself. Blaine may had gone down easily in Pewter City, but he wouldn't make the same mistakes. Giovanni was the only hope for the Kanto Region, and Koga had to defend the Region he held dear even if it meant destroying Vermilion City as a result.

…

The flowing black cape had become damp as the storm began to hit Kanto, and its owner had started to lose a bit of hope. Steven Stone had awaited on the hills surrounding Saffron City for nearly a week now gazing at the changing Vermilion City. It was booming in the usual tourists only a week ago, and now the darkly dressed Team Rocket Grunts walked and guarded every entrance into the City. From the Pokemon Centre to the abandoned Pokemon Gym, everything was dark apart from the Fan Club where the operations were ordered from. Steven gazed, his greying hair moving in the wind, but it wasn't time to attack yet whilst there was still guests to arrive. He had been very aware of the incident at Pewter City and what had happened, and the two important survivors had to leave Kanto immediately. Blue's son was instantly recognisable, but yet nobody knew of his name no matter how he researched. Blue had kept his son a mystery, but now it had been released to the dangers of the world. How he could have been so stupid to leave his son with Team Rocket so much stronger than ever before.

Footsteps appeared behind him as Steven turned to see a familiar face as he smiled raising his hand. The other smiled and shook his hand before muttering: "It has been a while, Steven Stone."

"It has indeed, how are things, Cynthia?"

She took off her black hood to reveal the glistening blond hair of the Sinnoh Champion. She was much younger than Steven, but a much more powerful trainer, and she had travelled a long way to arrive here in Kanto unnoticed. Sinnoh had been her home for many years, and she had held the Champion Spot for several years now.

Cynthia responded as drips of rain trickled down her face: "Things were fine until Team Rocket returned, is Vermilion theirs now?"

Nodding, Steven gestured at the compact Vermilion City as guards walked up and down steadily with every single entrance to the city blocked apart from the few Cruise Ships departing now. Steven looked down and muttered: "We are still waiting for our two guests, it is important they leave Kanto."

"His name is Rod, Steven. The son of Blue, and I can assure he is well worth the time."

"That remains to be seen, Cynthia."

Steven, although the orders given, had doubted the ability of this trainer ever since he was sent to Kanto to assist. How could a trainer, so young and inexperienced, have the talent and ability to battle to more quality than a Champion? No matter how talented his father was, nobody could learn skills just off improvisation alone, but what did everyone see in him? Cynthia took a step forward and turned, looking at Steven directly as she smiled reading his mind. She stroked her chin before speaking again: "The more you doubt him, the less chance there is of success here."

"Rod is only a child! He can't battle and defeat Team Rocket!"

Cynthia shook her head: "I was at Pewter City, and this trainer took down Blaine's Talonflame with raw talent and skill. His Pokemon move to his commands with expert ease, and it is as if they read his mind. Blue could do this as well, and Red too. Something we spent our lives learning they were born with."

Steven looked down still frowning, knowing deep down that this may be true, but he had to see it for himself. A crack lightning rocked the darkening sky as the storm continued to brew up above and the rain emptied down heavier in the warm climate. Down below a few lights began to flicker around the Vermilion City Centre as Steven looked closely predicting a chance to move. Cynthia had the same idea as him, taking a Pokeball out of her pocket she released its contents up above them.

She called: "Gengar...we need your assistance!"

The Pokeball exploded into life as the Ghost Pokemon appeared floating in front of them both, its dark body blending perfectly with the surroundings. Steven nodded towards Cynthia as she continued: "Gengar, use Smog, cover Vermilion City so we can get down there."

Steven looked as the Ghost Pokemon vanished into thin air and made its way towards Vermilion City far below. He turned to Cynthia: "Our guests haven't arrived yet?"

"I've notice that, but let's get things moving before they get here."

Steven took a Pokeball out of his pocket, releasing it high above as it burst into life. He called: "Metagross, go and use Gravity!"

The Iron Leg Pokemon roared loudly before towering down the hill, much louder than Gengar, as it began to glow white with Team Rocket grunts looking around confused. Steven Stone and Cynthia ran down the hill placing their Pokeballs away as they sprinted towards the front gate of Vermilion City as spotlights flashed on around them. Alarms rang around the city as they ignored all the commotion with the entrance to the city approached them quickly.

Steven released another Pokeball directly from his pocket as he called: "Aggron, use Metal Claw!"

The Iron Armor Pokemon had barely appeared before it slashed down at the newly built iron gate, eradicating it to dust as it rampaged ahead of the two Pokemon Champions. Team Rocket grunts were pushed aside all calling for help before a heavy Smog appeared from above as Gengar reappeared to them all. Steven called loudly as Metagross smashed down the rest of the gate and flashed white with the Grunts all pulled off the ground as they hung in mid air looking shocked and confused. All of the major search lights turned on as Steven led Cynthia to the centre of Vermilion, a slight frown on his face as they both took out further Pokeballs ready to battle.

…

From the upper roads away from Saffron City, two trainers saw the horror down at Vermilion City. Their journey from Mt. Moon had been quick and seamless, but they both knew that the hardest challenge was still to come. They had witnessed two individuals smash through the Team Rocket built gate down below, and to their confusion, they wondered who they were and which side they were on. Rod turned towards Forrest as they began to slowly make their way down the road, keeping to the shadows with only one goal in mind: Escape the Kanto Region.

Rod muttered to his friend: "If they are fighting Team Rocket, they have to be with us, right?"

Forrest shrugged as he pushed his long damp hair to one side: "We should be careful until we know who they are. I hope you're ready to battle it out."

Taking a Pokeball from his pocket, Rod took a deep breath and replied with stern confidence: "Let's do this."

Another flash of lightning cracked down from above as the two trainers ran from the shadows towards the lights of Vermilion City as Giovanni looked with enjoyment from the rooftop of the Pokemon Fan Club Building...


	10. Chapter 10 - Escaping the Kanto Region

Escaping the Kanto Region

Vermilion City prepared itself for the oncoming storm as the more coastal areas closed their doors and shutters in fear. Pokemon disappeared underground and into their homes with the last remaining cruise ships leaving in only a matter of hours. The night crept up on Kanto like a ghost preparing to feed on the souls of the living, but it wasn't the rain or thunder which frightened people the most. The remaining public still awaited to escape the Region now riddled with Team Rocket and lacking the Kanto Government completely. They were powerless when Giovanni led his army of Grunts and Officers into the City Centre, commanding everyone to bow beneath them as they all could not defeat him. They were each struck with fear and returned to their homes afraid to leave as they begged Rocket Grunts to leave them alone. Most of Vermilion City had been taken, but a few areas still remained liberated for now, and the remaining cruise ships would leave as soon as everyone had been evacuated. Coast guards braved the windy docks as boats were flipped to one side with waves growing in size and strength smashing the walls of rocks surrounding the beaches. There was once light here, but now it had truly gone and Team Rocket had truly completed what they desired.

Giovanni stood on the roof of the Pokemon Fan Club building as he witnessed Steven Stone and Cynthia burst through the iron gate of the City. Rain poured down around him as he pushed damp hair to one side and smiled as his own Grunts and Officers were pushed aside with true ease. He expected some sort of force, and the battling prowess of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Champions was a truly powerful sight to see. So much strength and hard work had gone into training their Pokemon, but they had wasted their time. Easier methods had always existed to ones who looked for true power, and Giovanni had discovered it years ago and only a few had this strength. Turning around he saw Koga lined up behind him along with Daniel as they looked on in the darkening skies and screaming clouds above. The rain intensified, and as another Grunt was pushed aside with his Golbat partner, Giovanni knew it would soon be time to intercept.

He called loudly, his voice spluttering in the downpour: "Daniel, any sight of our targets yet?"

Daniel coughed, shivering in the rain as he felt sickness appearing throughout his body, before replying: "Not yet, Giovanni. The weather has prevented us from surveying the area."

Koga turned to him and spat: "You idiot. These Champions are here to protect them, they must be already here. Giovanni, let me take these two on."

The Team Rocket leader nodded as Koga smiled and jumped off the building with tremendous agility. His background of ninja training in Fuchsia City had helped him out countless of times against challengers at the old Gym and even the Elite Four. However, it would be time to really test out his skills against the Champions of other Regions. Were they really that stupid to attack Team Rocket at a time where they were so strong? Koga never questioned the actions of who he worked for as the money rang around his mind, if he was paid then he would act, simple as that. Blaine failed to take these two targets, and now he would prove that the right man for the job was himself. Landing on the ground without a sound, Koga dashed forward with puddles of rain exploding around him due to Earthquake and Flash Cannon attacks, but they were easy to avoid. Predictably, Metagross and Aggron were very slow Pokemon and even a Champion like Steven couldn't make them faster.

Running directly into the centre of battle, Koga took a Pokeball from his pocket and chucked it into the air as he whirled his black cape around. Everything seemed to slow down instantly as Team Rocket Grunts were smashed aside by oncoming attacks, their Pokemon completely powerless against the Champions. Koga's Pokeball exploded as a purple light emitted from it with the onrushing screech soon after as he laughed maliciously to the broken road of Vermilion Central. Everything began to blur as Koga jumped high to avoid another wary attack as his Pokemon appeared out of the small Pokeball. One of the Grunts gaped in shock, crawling backwards, as a Garbodor appeared and landed with an almighty shake on the ground. The Trash Heap Pokemon roared loudly as its body unleashed dirt, trash and toxic everywhere as human screaming could be heard. The scenes got more terrifying as the skin of a Grunt burned with the toxic catching him, but Koga did not care, he would always fulfil the task given to him.

Koga called, as he landed back down and raising a hand at the Aggron: "Drain Punch, Garbodor!"

Steven Stone saw the oncoming attack and ran forwards as he cried desperately: "Aggron, get out of the way!"

His Iron Armour Pokemon raised its arms to block as the oncoming Drain Punch forced it to buckle down as the world shook again. Windows smashed under the vibrations and power of the attack with shock waves riveting throughout the Kanto Region. Steven fell to one side as he coughed in pain with Aggron, now heavily bruised, trying to push off the onslaught of the super effective attacks. Steven looked up and saw Metagross finish its Gravity attack before charging down through the rain and landing a powerful Tackle on Koga's main Pokemon as it was pushed aside, charging down a wall of a nearby building. Aggron breathed heavily as Steven ran in front ready to continue battling with his Iron Leg Pokemon landing heavily as it screeched in anger, preparing for battle once again.

Koga walked out from the darkness as Garbordor recovered from ease, and called at the limping Steven Stone: "Oh Steven it has been so long! Unfortunately this will be a quick end for you!"

Steven laughed, wiping blood from his leg before standing up with the search lights falling on them both. Aggron shivered as its bruises began to gleam in the light, and its partner Metagross took a step forward preparing to land another move. Garbodor prepared for the attack as it awaited commands from Koga, knowing its power was overwhelming for anyone. Steven responded loudly: "Koga, you made a mistake joining Team Rocket. What a poor example for your sister, Janine."

"Don't you dare mention my sister in front of me!" Koga spat on the ground in front of Steven as the Pokemon all screeched angrily at each other. "You will pay, and your cause will fail! Garbodor, use Focus Blast!"

The Trash Heap Pokemon screeched loudly as its two junked arms glowed red to form a large orb between them. Charging the energy quickly, it unleashed a jet of energy as Aggron was pushed backwards immediately as it called in pain. Metagross skilfully avoided the move, tucking its legs into its body so it could fly with ease and agility. Steven replied instantly: "Metagross, Iron Head!"

Charging in, Steven could feel the anger and adrenaline in its body, as it made powerful contact against the larger Garbodor. Koga was forced to jump aside again with surprise as his own Pokemon was sent through a building as the rubble of brick hit the ground. The rain increased its downpour from above as Steven continued his onslaught of attacks against a helpless Koga who seemed to have no response. The former Elite Four member gripped his fists hard feeling the cold skin on his body and called loudly for Garbordor to stand up. The Trash Heap Pokemon followed the commands as it regained balance but struggled due to the health loss from the onslaught.

Steven called: "Had enough yet, Koga?"

"Is that all you have? I will defeat you now!"

Another voice called from above as powerful Hyper Beam struck Garbodor down once again: "Koga, your time is up!"

Cynthia had appeared on the scene at last with Gengar's Smog attack being lifted by the rapid falling of rain from above. Her damp blond hair sparkled in the search lights as she appeared on her Garchomp, being lifted lower to ground level, the Mach Pokemon screeching loudly and sending another jet of Hyper Beam hurtling down at Koga who failed to avoid it as expertly as he did beforehand. Steven waved and ran ahead through the piled up bodies of Rocket Grunts as Aggron and Metagross followed him through the curved streets. Lightning cracked from above as Giovanni looked down at the scene from above feeling no regret but pure enjoyment. His organisation was being taken apart easily, and everyone would have expected that, but they had no idea how little meaning this meant to him. Vermilion City would be destroyed, and Team Rocket would lose, but he had something so powerful just waiting to appear that would win with no doubt whatsoever.

He gazed down at Koga desperately trying to lift rubble from his body with Garbodor unconscious to one side and smiled. Turning around and completely ignoring Daniel, he made his way back down the ladder into the Pokemon Fan Club building as he flicked on a light to illuminate the room. The door was already open as he expected and ignoring the presence of the other individual in the room, Giovanni made his way to his desk and sat down with a distinct smile on his face.

Steven Stone looked across the room with his two Pokemon returned back to their Pokeballs as he breathed heavily: "Giovanni! Your time with Team Rocket is up once again, your line of defence is gone."

Giovanni leaned back, relaxing completely in the soft leather chair, and replied with confidence: "Steven...so wise and experienced, but still so aimlessly stupid."

Steven ran forward, ignoring his words as Giovanni chuckled and released a Pokeball from damp sleeve. At that moment the whole of Vermilion had finally figured out that something was wrong and danger was approaching. The Pokemon Fan Club building exploded into a mushroom of fire and smoke as the ground shook and the waves intensified towards the ocean. Windows cracked from the shock waves as the building turned to dust in front of everyone leaving a black outline of what had been. Cynthia looked down from Garchomp, flying above, as she covered her mouth in shock at what had just happened. A single individual was left standing there, covered in dark ash, as he laughed loudly before looking up at Cynthia and smiling widely.

…

Rod and Forrest stopped in their tracks as the saw the building completely disappear into dust, the final remaining brick walls completely evaporating into thin air. Their expressions shocked, the cruise ships in the distance lit up from the lightning once again as the rain increased from above. Swirling wind caught the dust and ash in the air as a black mist took over Vermilion City, and they had to buckle down to avoid the worst of it. They had witnessed, from afar, the two trainers battling through Team Rocket with ease before one of them had ran into the building looking for something. They hadn't expected it to explode with such power in front of their very eyes, but they had to continue pushing forward.

Rod called, turning to his friend: "Did you feel the shock waves from that blast?"

Forrest nodded wiping his face clean of the dark rain before shuddering, the ground still shook below them: "I've never seen an explosion that tremendous in all my years of being a Gym Leader."

"Let's make a move, we have to find out what is going on!"

Forrest agreed as they both released Pokemon from their respective capsules with Steelix appearing first and roaring loudly as it fought the rain back from its body. Rod's Bulbasaur appeared, much smaller than the Steelix, in front as it looked up at its trainer and gained confidence and hope. Under their command they ran ahead through the broken iron gate of Vermilion City with the Team Rocket Grunts laying all around them, not moving and very still, with that destroyed building in mind. Steelix ran ahead screeching loudly at the surviving Golbat which disappeared into the shadows in fear as their trainers had been knocked aside. Bulbasaur unleashed a flurry of Razor Leaf, under Rod's command, as they made decisive contact forcing the Bat Pokemon away. The road curled around as the street lamps flickered above them creating horrific shadows that flashed in the night along with the lightning from above. Rod felt the wet puddles sinking into his worn trainers as they sprinted before the road opened up and the ground became dark with ash and rubble.

Slowing down sporadically, the leftover remains of the building was truly in dust but they were no long alone now. A single individual stood there gazing around as something seemed to fly around in the air high above in the rushing black skies. The person wheeled around and saw Forrest and Rod standing there with Steelix towering behind them and Bulbasaur down below ready to attack. Rod adjusted his headband before calling: "Who are you? How did you survive that?"

It was a man, Rod instantly recognised it from the tone of his voice, and he spoke: "So you both have finally arrived! You both are in time for the show!"

He laughed loudly, a piercing cry that echoed around the whole of Vermilion City as Rod ignored it completely and turned to Forrest. The Pewter Gym Leader responded: "Tell us who you are!"

"He is Giovanni, and you both must step back." The voice came from above as Rod looked up and saw something large descending from the sky with bladed wings and red scales. He had only seen this Pokemon on the television, and now in real life it was so much larger than expected. The Mach Pokemon, Garchomp, landed with its trainer who whipped off her black hood, throwing it to one side as Forrest gasped first. She looked at them, her electric blue eyes full of fear and hurt as she continued: "Step back! You both must get out of here, head to the Cruise ships and leave."

Forrest gasped again and called: "Cynthia! The Sinnoh Champion, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Here to save you both, now you have to run! I can hold him off!"

Garchomp screeched as Giovanni took a Pokeball from his pocket as it mysteriously glowed red in his lands and hovered as if psychic energy was emitting from his body. Rod looked on in confusion as to who this man was and how he could perform that with his Pokeball. Giovanni laughed maliciously and called: "Cynthia you are so ignorant! Steven Stone has been vaporised right before your very eyes, and you think that you stand a chance against me?"

Cynthia raised a hand, taking a step in front of Rod and Forrest as if defending them and replied angrily: "I will avenge Steven! Garchomp use Hyper Beam once more!"

Forrest called: "Steelix use Flash Cannon!"

Rod and Bulbasaur watched on as the two powerful Pokemon fired jets of energy towards Giovanni who smirked before releasing the Pokeball in front of him. Something materialised from the white light before the two attacks struck, completely blocking it from view, as smoke appeared as a result. Giovanni's laughter continued to appear from within as the dark smoke vanished in an instant to reveal a Pokemon standing on its large hind legs. It was nearly the size of Forrest's Steelix with a spinning horn on its head and a rocky body, however it seemed to be glowing red slightly. A Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon, and a hybrid Ground and Rock type stood against them, completely unnerved by the two attacks from before. Cynthia looked shocked as Garchomp looked on ready to strike once more, but that red energy seemed to shake everything around.

Cynthia called in horror: "What is this strength, what have you done, Giovanni?"

Giovanni wiped his slick black hair to one side before taking a deep breath and replying, his eyes bloodshot: "What have I done? I've become invincible, Cynthia! Rhydon, use Thunder!"

The skies lit up around them all as Rod fell to his knees feeling weak and useless as he pulled Bulbasaur near. A massive crack of thunder appeared from the sky that hit Garchomp and Steelix together as they tried to naturally resist it. The power was enormous as Rod saw darkness everywhere as he rolled away yelling out in pain from the shock waves. Steelix and Garchomp both fell with ease, their bodies fried and burnt from the strength of the move. Forrest sank to his knees coughing blood from his mouth as he took out a cracked Pokeball and returned his Iron Snake Pokemon safely away. Garchomp looked back up, fury in its eyes as Cynthia's torn cloak flickered in the wind.

She turned to Rod and Forrest and desperately cried: "You two! Get out of here, get on the last Cruise ship! You have to go!"

Rod called in response as he returned Bulbasaur: "We can't leave you here! We have to help you!"

"You both are more important right now! GO!"

Forrest dragged Rod who pushed against him before his legs gave in as the rain began to empty down once again. Each step seemed like a large gasp of energy as they sprinted towards the cruise ship leaving the port. Rod saw light and dark appear around with the audio of the world flipping in and out of sight and mind. From Forrest's desperate cries to the cruise ship, Rod heard the roar of Rhydon and Garchomp in the distance as incomprehensible voices appeared in his head crying his name. Everything faded from colour to grey as Rod suddenly saw and heard nothing, but felt sudden warmth appear in a place that had so much horror...


End file.
